Shino's Confusion
by Rascal609
Summary: ShinoxKiba, will they ever be together? Or will an Akatsuki member and Naruto get in the way! R and R please!
1. The begining of madness

Shino's ConfusionBy: Rascal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or characters cry if I did I would be happy ;**

Chapter One

Shino walked along thinking to himself now how was he going to get out of this problem… Seeing as it is very odd for Shino to look anything other than stoic, many people were bewildered by his strangeness on this day. It was the middle of fall break and Shino had just returned from training with his dad to find his teammate Kiba almost dead thanks to suicide on a mission, they had failed to retrieve Sasuke. Kiba had asked Hinata to ask Shino why he hadn't visited. Shino's training was different than it usually was. His father had given him a unique new bug type. They were only known to Shino's clan and none not even the Hokage knew of them. Shino went into the forest and climbed a tree.

Flash Back: "Shino, do you like anyone?" Shino's normally stoic father asked. "No father" Shino replied in his short answer form. "If you do you had better tell me because you are receiving the new insects because you have progressed." Shino's father stated. Shino thought about Kiba but he wouldn't tell his dad about that. "……" Was Shino's reply. "Alright then prepare." Shino got into a fighting stance prepared for anything. What he didn't see was his father send out the new unseen insects. Suddenly he was on the ground sprawled out and dizzy. Seeing as Aburame's don't sprawl or have dizzy spells Shino was fully confused. His father stated, " Shino now you have the insects what they do is they are invisible, they will increase your chakra and they will help you progress faster. The side affect for the first two weeks is you can't lie to the one you love. That is why I asked you. So it is a good thing you love no one." His father walked off to give Shino time to recover.

Present time two days after that, and two days after Kiba was brought back from the mission. Now that Kiba had asked Kurani-Sensei to see what was up with Shino, he had no way to avoid seeing him. Why didn't he tell his dad he did love someone???!! Slowly he left the tree he was in and walked towards the hospital dreading every step. The hospital loomed over him in a matter of minutes. Shino entered the door and was informed of where Kiba was staying. He slowly walked to the door and sent one of his normal bugs in to see if it was clear. He subtly hoped that Kiba would be sleeping. No such luck. Kiba saw the insect and shouted, "Shino get your bug freak ass in here!" Shino slowly opened the door. Kiba shouted, "Why have you not come to check on your team mate you asshole!" Shino's reply was his usual, "………."

**KIBA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Kiba noticed that Shino was acting strange even for a bug freak after he yelled asshole. Shino usually would have just left or sent out a insect to bite him. So after an awkward silence (Rascal: AWKWARD SILENCEGAY BABY BORN POWER TO THE BABY (sorry I just love that saying : ) Kiba stated, "Ok bug freak what's wrong? Even you aren't this odd." Shino just said, "……." "Ok if I weren't injured I would beat it out of you now spill!" Kiba was seriously worried now. Shino never acted like this. He may only give short answers but at least he gave answers.

**SHINO'S POINT OF VIEW**

Shit Shit Shit was the only words running through Shino's head. He was using all his powers just to not answer Kiba's questions. Suddenly just as he was about to answer Shino bolted out the hospital window. He ran from tree to tree fleeing as if a rogue ninja was after him. Kiba was staring stunned behind him. Shino had never been that rude before. Slowly Shino ran to exhaustion and landed on a tree. Suddenly from no where he was surrounded by tons of ninja all wearing waterfall head bands. He got ten of them before they got him, one hit to the head and he was out.

Author

This is my first fan fic please tell me how u like it !! burn insult I don't care I wanta make a great shino x kiba ; I thought ending it there put just the right amount of suspence.

OK PLEASE Rand R

Rascal

/hugs everyone who does


	2. Shino's Agony

Shino's Pain

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto and all its characters but alas I don't.

Me: Sorry bout the short chapter last time I was rushing this chapter will be much better I hope. That was just the starter : Thanks sent out to the one person who added me to story alert ; any ideas for the story appreciated to make it a better one : YAY SHINOXKIBA!!

Shino slowly woke up with a killer headache. Being Shino he immediately took note of everything while remembering the events. Those bugs really messed with his mind. He could only think of Kiba. An Aburame should not be affected they were stoic NOT one sided love obsessed. He then realized he was in unknown territory with waterfall ninja. They looked at him and smirked. Shino was actually scared for his life. One came over and snarled, "What was an Aburame doing all alone in our area? O yes we know who you are and we deactivated all your lovely bugs." Shino said nothing, which angered the ninja. He shouted, "silence will get you no where our boss will handle you!" Shino looked up and just noticed that they were all rogue ninja. The line was obvious on there headbands. Shino was assuming they were the rank of Jonin (me I don't know if I spelled that right!!), which was very bad for him. He closed his eyes as if to think to check on the status of his insects. They were all knocked out by some jutsu, all except his new ones. He wasn't sure how they could help they were not a battle bug, at least not that he was aware of he had yet to train with them.

Suddenly a thought came to him; if they were his bugs they had his scent! And Kiba would know his scent and the scent of fear with it so he needs to send out one of his bugs and get him to Kiba. He focused on one of his active bugs and slowly it snuck out the sole of his foot, Shino took over its mind and slowly started it flying, gathering speed as Shino adjusted to his mind in the insect.

**Kiba's Point of view**

As he was dreaming of Shino running away again, Kiba suddenly smelled Shino, An afraid Shino. Swiftly he jumped up and followed the sent. He put his hand down and there was an insect he couldn't see!! Kiba stated, "Are you Shino inside the insect?" The bug fluttered its wings against its hand. Suddenly the bug sat still and Kiba could smell pain and agony flocking off the bug. He knew something terrible was wrong, Shino would not willingly send his emotions through the bug. Apparently there was more to Shino's haste full exit than Kiba assumed. He whistled and in ran Akamaru. Kiba whispered, "Lets go Shino is in trouble!!"

Kiba changed into his outfit and rushed out the window. So what if he wasn't healed his teammate was in trouble!! Kiba sprinted across the trees following the scent of the bug and Shino. All the while thinking, "What if he is being tortured what is wrong why can't he use his bugs to get away?? What is with this bug? Why is it invisible? How did Shino get caught? What would happen if Kiba couldn't save Shino? Would he die? He wasn't healed his wound still injured him he couldn't run as fast what would happen if he ended up getting all three of them killed?" All these thoughts raced through his head as he and Akamaru raced for the smell. The bug slowly but out more and more pain and agony. Shino was used to pain Kiba knew. The bugs injured him every time they came out. For Shino to feel like this it must be excruciating unbearable pain! Kiba and Akamaru sped up to as fast as they could go bolting around trees and other obstacles.

Slowly they reached an area where Kiba was unfamiliar, meaning enemy territory! Kiba ignored all teachings screaming in his head not to go. And charged forward. Suddenly he collapsed. Akamaru came over and noticed he was bleeding from his wound, so he carried him to under a tree and licked his wound hoping Kiba was alright.

**Shino's Point of View**

Seeing as he was an Aburame he was able to use one eye for the insect and the other eye for himself, and no one was able to tell behind the sunglasses. Still bound, the Ninja's took Shino and carried him with them, slowly they reached a dangerous area, and not even the people who lived in the area went to. The forest of slow death. Shino had a very bad feeling about this. Slowly they stopped in front of a pile of trees. Slowly they approached, a voice was heard, "What do you have there? Why did you bring a Konaha Ninja!!? Did I not just tell you to spy?!" The leader of the group with Shino responded in a very frightened voice, "Sorry sir he was crossing the border and we immediately captured him!" The voice responded, "Fine leave him here and GO NOW watch the border make sure we are prepared for anything!" Shino was for once very frightened; fear of death was nothing from the presence emanating from the voice.

After the other ninja left, the voice turned to him and snarled, "An Aburame in MY territory how unusual." He gave a wicked laugh. "Well let's see how tough Aburame are!" Shino was officially ready to kill himself from the terrified feeling he was getting. Slowly the owner of the voice came out. It was Zetsu from Akatsuki! What was he doing here? And it wasn't the white half of Zetsu it was the dark! Shino knew that much from the info gathered thanks to Juriya, Naruto's now sensei. The Sanin was very skilled. (Once again I'm not sure if I spelled that right!!) Slowly Zetsu approached, he formed a jutsu releasing the bugs making them active. Slowly Zetsu preformed another jutsu while Shino was orienting himself. Plants sprung up everywhere! Shino was surrounded and they started attacking he formed a Insect clone and ran into the trees strait into Zetsu! Even Shino could realize the power behind Zetsu, no one but a Sanin could ever hope to beat him even as smart as Shino was! If he had his team they might be able to subdue him but because of his idiocy he was alone!

Zetsu rapidly formed a jutsu trapping Shino, it was shaped as a Venus fly trap, Shino's bugs swarmed out and headed for Zetsu, who simply formed a jutsu sending them back at Shino. Shino absorbed his bugs back into his body and awaited death. He was still looking through his bug and watching Kiba talk to it. He made the insect flutter its wings. Suddenly pain seared through Shino, Making his control over the bug gone all he could do was see through it. He noticed Kiba's face change. Apparently these bugs transmit feelings. Shit. Was Shino's only thought. Suddenly the pain was back! It was like poison was slowly seeping into his body. But his bugs would destroy any poison! Shino looked around and noticed a Vine slowly going into his skin like his insects! He was in excruciating pain now! He couldn't even block it out like he did his insects when they leave. Through his insect with Kiba he noted Kiba and Akamaru were racing like they were being chased in his direction. Slowly Shino's vision was getting blurry. Zetsu laughed, "Apparently the Aburame are not as tough as I assumed. The vine is poisoning you while inside, it will kill you. There is a small chance you will survive, but if you do, you will wish you were dead.

Shino fully went into his bug now, and made his body pass out. The invisible bugs were sending in antibodies and he knew he would live, contrary to what Zetsu was stating. He watched as Kiba collapsed and noticed the hole in his chest. He remembered reading that through some bugs you can perform healing jutsu. So after thinking for a while he told the bug to fly onto Kiba's chest. The bug listened and Shino sent all of his extra Chakra to the insect and it glowed green. Shino concentrated on fully healing the wound so that Kiba was as good as knew. The bug was exhausted it fell asleep on Kiba.

**Kiba's Point of View**

He woke up and noticed he was all healed. He felt the bug, on his chest and looked down. The bug shook itself and looked at him; he noted it was now a dull green invisible type color. He could see the outline but not the bug. The bug flew up and picked up sticks. He saw it was forming words. Shino was controlling it!! He finally sniffed and felt the sheer fear and agony coming from the bug! It smelled like Shino was dying! He looked at the words forming, "Go back Kiba, An Akatsuki member has me, My bug healed you, please return, I will be dead soon. Sorry." Kiba looked at the bug and said, "Teammates don't abandon another teammate! Akamaru and I will save you if it kills us!" The bug shook its body as a physical answer.

Suddenly the bug flew to the ground and started twitching. Fear was flying off it at an amazing rate, more pain than Kiba had ever smelled was coming off of it! Kiba and Akamaru carried the bug and headed out rushing to save Shino!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino's Point of View

So much agony shot through him he passed out! Slowly he felt himself being taken out of the vine and taken somewhere. He knew he should be even more afraid now. The agony was killing him. He had never felt so much pain

Authors Chat:

YAY That was beter than the last one I believe : Was it too short? Or too long? Advice please RandR : Thanks for reading if you have any ideas for after this part please send me them :  
All ideas welcome

Poor shino…


	3. Pain and agony of an unknown torture

Authors note: Hi guys no one seems to be reviewing?? Odd… I really would like it if you guys reviewed : Thanks I hope this chapter is much better please review : Any ideas will defiantly be put into story unless its too horrid for this site :

I 3 all of you he he

Rascal

ALSO I ONLY WISH I OWNED NARUTO AND THEIR CHAR. Sigh how depressing to realize I don't….

"Is talking"  
'is thought'

Sorry I realized I didn't specify that in my first chapter IM SORRY!!

**Bold is Zetsu's dark half as of this chap kk?**

_Italicized is the white_

And normal is both of them together which is most of the story :

**Chapter three Torment and Horror**

**Shino's Point of View**

After fully passing out even from his bug Shino sank into dreamland. He dreamed about what life would be like if he had his feelings returned, then it immediately switched to horrible visions of what might happen, he saw torture, the return of his body to his dad, the disappointment in Tsunade's eyes, that one of her promising ninja got caught and killed on her watch. Slowly he awoke with images of Kiba happily marrying Hinata flashing through his brain.

Shino was alert immediately after waking. Slowly he realized he was in a cell, made of some plant like material. His arms were free, which was a big sign something was wrong. He studied the walls, and realized he didn't recognize the plant, and he had most plants known from academy studies. He sent out three of his insects he often used to battle to try to escape. One went to each wall, in a mater of seconds all three fell dead to the ground. He sensed they were poisoned to stop anyone from escaping. Now he knew why he wasn't bound, if his bugs died there was no way he could make it out alive. Slowly he thought back trying to figure out if there was a way to block poison without being a medical ninja.

Suddenly the door opened, in walked his captor, Zetsu. Shino knew ninja show no emotion, so he fought all instincts saying to flee as far from him as possible. Zetsu's dark half laughed, "Well we see my new pet has survived. How is it that an Aburame survived?" Shino stuck to silence. Zetsu frowned. (If you do not know who Zetsu is look on youtube Akatsuki, he is the Plant Venus fly trap looking that has a half black and half white face, his black is pure evil while the white is evil but polite. He is not partnered but is always with Tobi who is a non Akatsuki member but wants to be.) "_I will only make it worse for you if you refrain from talking_," His white side stated, "**If I must I have ways of torturing you that you can't even dream up!" **Shino stared silently at the plant with no emotion showing.

Inside Shino was thinking, 'they are going to kill me, I must escape, I can't let Kiba feel regret at not saving me!' Listening to Zetsu state, "_I hear you ran away from Konaha when my ninja found you. May I ask why that was?"_ Shino really was getting annoyed at the two Zetsu's, polite evil is really annoying, evil wickedness worked better for Akatsuki members. Slowly he shook his head stating he was unwilling to talk. Zetsu snarled, "**In that case I guess Zetsu has no reason to hold back but I might as well warn you, we are not gentle."** Shino was really starting to worry what type of warning was 'We are not gentle'???? He was very confused.

Quicker than thought Zetsu was upon him, Shino was startled what type of torture would require a plant user to come into body contact??!! Suddenly Zetsu ripped off Shino's Jacket. 'I'm glad I unbuttoned that earlier….' Shino thought. Shino was still freaking out at what was going on. After Zetsu pulled off his pants realization dawned on him. 'This Teme (explained at 1) was going to rape him!? But there were much better ways of torture!?' 'A ninja must be able to endure anything!' Was Shino's only thought before Zetsu ripped off his boxers and mesh shirt. They were totally shredded. In a randomly non needed thought he realized, 'It's a good thing I have a coat and pants or I would be naked.' He almost laughed at that he was about to be raped and he was thinking about his cloths.

Zetsu saw his distant look and barked out, "**Might want to pay attention the torture is about to commence!" **Shino realized then that Zetsu was not fooling around he was seriously going to rape him! He was honestly scared stiff he couldn't move! Zetsu smiled, he could sense the fear welling up inside the Aburame. Shino realized his bug was still with Kiba he jumped into its brain with his other eye and noted that Kiba was looking at the bug. Then the torture began.

Zetsu pulled out a spiky fruit. Shino glanced at the fruit not figuring out the purpose of it. Zetsu preformed a jutsu while the Aburame was distracted by the fruit, plants sprung up from the ground raping around Shino's arms and legs leaving everything else exposed. Shino just then realized he was naked, and in a horrible position. Zetsu smiled and Shino saw the fruit was missing, suddenly it felt as if he was being split in half! The fruit was forcefully shoved into his rear. Shino for the first time in his life whimpered. Zetsu slowly walked around and looked, the fruit looked odd, it was small at one end slowly getting larger to the back.

Zetsu shoved the fruit hard into Shino's Ass. Shino cried out in pain. Nothing in his life ever felt as painful as this spiked fruit! Zetsu walked over to Shino's head, Shino was wrapped up so he was on his back held by the plants, as if on a surgical table, Zetsu smiled, "Now we have begun." Shino was scared and if he didn't still have on his glasses anyone would have been scared from the fear in his eyes. Slowly Zetsu pulled the fruit out after an hour of Shino ready to die from the pain. Conveniently, it was one of those plants that dig its bur like spikes into whatever touches it. It felt like he was being torn apart, as the plant slowly was extracted, in the most painful manner all the while Zetsu laughed at Shino. Shino was literally crying from the pain. Slowly but surely he passed out from the pain, totally positioning his mind into his insect with Kiba.

**Kiba's Point of View**

Kiba was honestly confused.

Apparently Shino had lost consciousness that was the only explanation. Now all he felt was fear from Shino, apparently he was having nightmares, Shino and nightmares went together like toothpaste and peanut butter. Kiba was aware that slowly the nightmares were causing more and more emotional pain. He thought he heard his name coming from the bug. 'That's impossible' he thought, 'Bugs can't talk, even I know that. Well bugs can't heal either… But why would Shino say my name when in a nightmare?' Kiba couldn't find an answer for that.

Kiba fell over suddenly! The fear came back ten fold! Shino woke up apparently. 'What is happening to my friend?!' Kiba thought. (FYI this is (in Shino POV) where he realizes his bugs and he are stuck and then Zetsu walks in incase you are confused) Confusion came off the bug along with fear. "Shino is confused? Since when does an Aburame not understand something!?' Kiba thought. Maybe his nose was mixing emotions, he turned to Akamaru, "Akamaru, do you smell confusion from the bug? Or am I miss reading?" Akamaru barked his agreement. So Shino was confused. Kiba and Akamaru fell back to the ground from the pain and fear that was coming from the bug; it was literally pulsing in pain. Kiba swore he even heard Shino whimper.

Authors Note:

Teme is Bastard in Jap.

Please R and R :


	4. Hell has come

**Chapter 4: Hell has come**

Rascal: Sorry guys it took me so long because I was busy this week. This time it starts out in Kiba PoV. I'm trying to adjust it so it's mostly Shino PoV with important parts for Kiba. Any advice would be great!!

**Kiba's Point of View**

After he swore he heard Shino cry out, Kiba looked around. Akamaru was the only one there, suddenly Kiba's body crumpled to the ground. Akamaru whined but stood guard. Kiba opened his eyes, but he knew he wasn't where he was when he closed them!! He was bound by vines, and naked!! He was in Shino's mind!! What the hell was going on!! Kiba tried to shout Shino's Name but he realized Shino was in pain! A lot of pain! He felt it as if from a distance. Slowly his view changed and he was standing without a body over by the wall. He saw an odd looking plant guy talking to Shino. Suddenly the plant ninja brought out a seed and placed it onto Shino's forehead. Shino grunted in pain. Kiba then saw the unknown ninja pull out a fruit from inside Shino!! Shino started crying, Kiba saw tears from behind the glasses. Slowly Shino passed out from the pain, or so it appeared.

The plant started talking, but Kiba couldn't understand a word he was saying. Shino looked up sharply, Kiba was really worried now, he could see the fear present in Shino's posture. The plant ninja pulled out a very large fruit, larger than the one he had pulled out of Shino, from behind his back. It had numerous fish hook like spikes all over the fruit. Slowly, staying in Shino's line of sight, the ninja walked behind Shino, and shoved it forcefully into Shino's ass!! Kiba heard Shino scream in pain, Kiba was ready to kill, Shino passed out but Kiba swore he said Kiba's name! Then the room started spinning, Kiba yelled, or attempted to, Shino's name. He swore he saw a tear leak out of Shino's eye before he jumped!

He was back in his own body! 'How the hell did that happen?!' "Akamaru! We gotta go! He is torturing Shino horribly!" Kiba then realized the bug was moving franticly trying to get his attention! "Shino?" The bug fluttered its wings as a yes. The bug gathered stones and formed words. "Why were you knocked out?..." Kiba laughed at that, Shino's voice came through loud and clear through his writing. He was worried yet annoyed. Kiba said, "Well I passed out and had an interesting dream, I saw what he did to you. How can you control your bug, when knocked out?" Shino's bug fell down out of shock! It zoomed around confusion seeping out of it. "How do you know about… what happened?..." Shino's bug spelled out.

Shino was obviously afraid of something to do with him (Kiba) Kiba thought of an important question, "Why did you flee the hospital room Shino?" The bug landed than began to twitch nervously. (FYI Shino cant lie even through his insects. And its only been three days since he got them 11 more to go…) Shino's bug hesitantly picked up sticks and rocks, and spelled, "Please don't ask," Now Kiba knew Shino would never say that, he would ignore him and remain silent, "What is wrong aside from being tortured?" The bug slowly spelled, "I really would rather not answer the first question, and the second one has to do with the first question and a family secret, so I beg you not to ask again…" Shino beg? Something was deffinantly up. "Ok don't answer the family secret, but when we rescue you, you have an explanation ready. The bug fluttered around rapidly, deffinantly agitated. "Please don't try, his poison would kill anyone but an Aburame" the bug spelled out.

Kiba laughed at that, Shino's bug suddenly spelled, as quick as possible, I need to go, my body's awake" Before Kiba could speak it was just the bug again, he smelled strong determination coming from the bug.

'Odd, Shino usually smells like bugs, I've never known he had emotions let alone shows them. Kiba usually used his body language to know his moods. Kiba wondered why Shino was now. Kiba was starting to get used to the pain that comes off the bug when Shino cant defend his emotions, 'Most of Shino's pain was gone!!' Kiba realized. But half an hour later, pain returns, just ten fold worse than ever!. Kiba and Akamaru pass out.

**Shino's Point of View**

Zetsu was talking, "**Well aren't you resilient! What a great new pet! I wont eat you, you shall be mine" **Through his haze of pain, Shino heard this and was very araid. Through his eye, he watched as Kiba crumpled to the ground. _"It is nice to meet you pet, what is your name? Please do tell or we might have to get you another punishment." _Zetsu stated. Shino glanced up in fear but held his silence. **Dark Zetsu smiled, "You have one hour to tell us, we'll leave a gift to think about." **He walks up and a vine whips out of his back, he forms a jutsu and an odd seed pops out. He places it onto Shino's forehead, and then does another jutsu. Shino grunted in pain as it slowly goes into his head. His brain felt as if a foreign pressure was on it.

Zetsu pulled out an even larger fruit than the original torture fruit!! If you could have seen Shino's face it turned an ashy grey. He knew what was coming next, so he closed his eyes behind his glasses. Slowly Zetsu walked behind Shino, sure he was watching him. Shino thought, 'He thinks after seeing that I'll give in. I'm Shino, an Aburame, I give in to nothing!' Suddenly Zetsu shoved the fruit strait into his butt, all the way, Shino screamed in pain, it hurt so much worse than the first time! The blackness closed in as Shino softly whispered Kiba's name to himself.

Slowly Shino's vision cleared and he was inside his insect, Kiba slowly woke up and jumped. He practically shouted, "Akamaru! We gotta go they are torturing Shino horridly!" Shino was deffinantly confused. 'How did Kiba know they were torturing him?' He made the insect flutter its wings franticly and fly in front of Kiba's face. Finally he got his attention. In worry Shino spelled, "Why were you knocked out?..." Kiba laughed at him! 'What's so funny about that question' Shino was slightly annoyed but decided not to let it show. Kiba's answer was about passing out, interesting dream, and he knew about the torture. He also asked how Shino could control his insect while knocked out. Shino literally fell from the air out of shock but got his composer. He was very confused about how he could know. Maybe he could smell it off his insect? Shino could find no answer. His insect spelled out for him, " How do you know about… what happened?..."

Shino hoped above all hopes that Kiba didn't know about the fruit! He was already tortured, to have the person you love, know would be too much, even if he didn't love him back, Shino felt like crying, but an Aburame doesn't cry. Kiba then asked why he ran away from the hospital! Shino was so nervous he was twitching, which caused the insect to twitch. The insect's affects wouldn't even allow him to lye through the insect. Gathering his courage he asked the insect to spell, "Please don't ask." Kiba was staring at his insect suspiciously. He stated to Shino, "What is wrong aside from being tortured?" Shino tried hard not to tell, so slowly he moved the insect to spell, " I really would rather not answer, question one, and a family secret plus the answer to number one will answer the other so I beg you not to ask again…"

Shino knew it was odd for him to talk that much let alone beg. An Aburame begging is unheard of from any of them. Kiba was deffinantly suspicious from his for once thoughtful expression. He let Shino off the hook, but said Shino had to explain when saved. Swiftly Shino's insect spelled, "Please don't try, and his poison would kill anyone but an Aburame." Kiba laughed! How could he laugh at a serious matter! He felt his body stirring he should deffinantly head back. The insect spelled, "I need to go, and my body's awake." Before Kiba could respond, Shino was fully in his body. He woke up in a lot of pain! 'Shit that is killing me!' Shino thought. "An Aburame can ignore any pain' he kept thinking till he was able to ignore the pain.

Slowly he controlled his insects to surround the fruit that was still inside him and slowly eat the spikes, then gently pull it out. The insects succeeded in ridding him of the fruit, and they slowly ate the fruit. The insects inside his body slowly healed him. He was still in pain, and he made sure it wasn't obvious he was mostly healed, and it looked like he was still in major pain. Shino was still wrapped in the vines; his insects went for that next.

Soon he was on his feet less than worse for wear. He gathered his clothing, discarding his boxers and mesh shirt, that had been destroyed. He swiftly dressed, and his insects saved him a piece of the fruit that the y had made sure was sanitary and not poisoned. He thanked them and they went back into his body. He ate the fruit, it tasted like an apple-pear.

Shino was finally relazing when Zetsu storms in. A maddining look on his face. Shino could see he was pissed off and ready to kill.

**Authors note**

Sorry it took soo long, I was busy and trying to figure out where to end the chapter. Can someone tell me If I should stick to major Shino view with slight Kibaness?

THANKS RANDR also I DO NOT OWN NARUTO thanks for rubbing it in my face sob I wish I did though lol

That's my late disclaimer sorry.

/hugs anyone who reads my fan fic.


	5. Entrence to Hell

Chapter FiveEntrance to hell

Summary of last chap. Zetsu walked in with a murderous look on his face.

AN. SORRY I took soo long I am in Basketball and I have been soo busy!! IM SOO SORRY please forgive me….. I know no one even reads this so who am I apologizing to….. Awell lol

**Shino's POV**

Shino got the feeling everything before would be nothing compared to what was about to happen. Zetsu turned to him, an evil smile spreading across his face.

Zetsu, "Well my pet, seems you got out of your pen." Shino froze like a rabbit in a hawks stare. "I'm curios as to how you did that." Shino gave his trademark silence Zetsu smirked, "Silence again, an obedient pet does as the master asks." As he sad that he slowly came towards Shino. Shino remained seated, he knew fighting would do him no good just taking whatever happened while planning, would give him the advantage, possibly. So Shino sat quietly with Zetsu approaching. Shino was very scared, but sat while thinking, 'Maybe he will just pin me again.' With the image of the fruit still fresh in his mind, 'What if he did that again?!' Shino's insects were anxious and on the move ready to protect their host. They sensed how nervous Shino was; Shino suddenly remembered it was the fourth day since he had received his insects!!

While these thoughts were going on, Zetsu formed hand seals once again making vines wrap around him, the only difference from last time was, he was still standing not lying down. Zetsu through off his Akatsuki cloak and walked towards Shino, in boxers, covered in orange spiral masks. (Hint to future CHAPS!!) Shino was getting a bad feeling; he knew where this was going! 'O NO!! He is going to rape me!! O no what will I do! What if Kiba smells the rape! NO!!' These were Shino's thoughts, but being an Aburame, he remained silent. When Zetsu was a few inches away, from Shino, he began to say, "If you tell me all of Konaha's secrets, then I will let you go after this." Shino remained silent while Zetsu waited for one min. Then he said smirking, "This will be my favorite pet to **break**!" Shino was even more nervous now since Zetsu stressed the word break.

Zetsu (Gently so as to not damage) through off his boxers. Shino let out an inaudible gasp. Where Zetsu's … (I can't spell it SORRY I am kinda squeamish still!!) shoulda been was a living Venus fly trap!! Shino was mentally freaking out. 'What if I die!!? Should I fight back?! What if Kiba finds out!!' The last thought kept replaying in Shino's mind. Zetsu suddenly disappeared! Shino's insects alerted him that Zetsu was behind him! Suddenly both his pants and jacket were gone! Shino screamed, (Yes SCREAMED!!) in agony! Zetsu had thrust the "Venus fly trap" Into Shino! It moved as if to get comfortable (EEEEWWW) then it felt as if spikes were shooting out of the "plant" and burrowing into Shino's inner flesh. (1AN) they swiftly went into his skin several inches. When Zetsu pulled his fly trap out of him, the spikes pushed in deeper then broke off. Shino screamed and his insects flew out and headed for Zetsu. Zetsu hadn't expected that!

He was too aroused; he didn't see the insects swarm towards him. One of the insects landed on his Venus fly trap and burrowed into his skin like when they returned to Shino. All the while wrapped in the plant, Shino struggled against the pain, his body trying to pass out but not able to because of the spikes, causing pain. He was convulsing so bad he couldn't think. He was continuously screaming in pain, between convulsions. Zetsu flung the insects away, but he screamed as the invisible one burrowed into his skin.

The insect flew into his bloodstream and inserted poison. Then flew out, fleeing the plants in Zetsu's body. Zetsu formed a jutsu forcing the insects into Shino. Zetsu turned on the tortured Aburame, who was barely aware thanks to him. "Heh, looks like our pet wasn't expecting that." Zetsu started laughing manically. He suddenly cursed, "Fuck our pet poisoned us" He started laughing, he grabbed Shino's head and said, when he was sure Shino was aware, "Well we need to go and it looks like you need a punishment, this time I'll break you in a cruel way."

Shino thought on that and was afraid. "Yes my pet it will be worse than even this!" he let go of Shino's head and formed several seals before saying, "Reikon bure-ka jutsu," (AN2) Shino suddenly isn't in pain. He feels fuzzy headed. Slowly, he opens his eyes, which he didn't know were closed. He was in a dark room!

Suddenly, he saw a light far off in the distance, he walked towards the light and found an open door. The light blocked his view, till he walked through the light. He saw the tree from his insect with Kiba, he saw Kiba with Akamaru. "Kiba!" Shino shouted, Kiba turned and remained silent, "Kiba! I'm free, don't know how but I am!" Kiba slowly approached Shino. "Kiba?" Kiba smirked, "I heard from your bug that you're in love with me!" Kiba said with a smirk. Shino's face paled. "Well let's see if you're fun to fuck!" Shino blinked and he was tied and naked! Kiba was slowly advancing on Shino's bound form. "So you're a fag!? Then you'll really like this, he had a horrid evil grin.

Suddenly he was behind him. He suddenly thrust into Shino! He started pounding into Shino mercilessly. Shino was screaming and sobbing in pain, finally, Kiba climaxed inside Shino's broken form. Shino was sobbing uncontrollably by this point. Kiba then got up and said, "Stay away from me you bug fag!" Kiba walked out leaving Shino, and then Shino was at a church. Hinata and Kiba walked out together, kissed, and then ran off with a "Just Married" poster being dragged by Akamaru, who followed them. Shino's heart broke at that.

Shino woke up, wrapped in vines, sobbing. 'Why would Kiba be so mean?' Shino felt as if his very soul was breaking. Zetsu walked in, created a clone, and turned the clone into Kiba. At the sight of Kiba, Shino started crying more. Zetsu laughed and had the Kiba clone start saying, "You fag no one would ever love a bug freak! NO ONE will trust you after I tell them." He continued saying steadily worse things. Zetsu laughed as Shino started quivering and sobbing more and more. Zetsu left, leaving the Kiba clone to torment him.

After hours of the torture, Shino no longer felt any will to fight, or dream, he just wanted to die. Zetsu returned, and smiled, "Well looks like I finally tamed my pet." All of Shino's insects were in hibernation; their master's pain knocked them into hibernation. Shino's eyes fell on Zetsu as Zetsu released the vines, Shino just sat there naked and dead inside.

Zetsu said, "Put on your clothes my pet." Shino stood up and put on his jacket and pants. Zetsu said, "Follow me my pet." Shino followed Zetsu who led him out the door. Shino followed like a little puppy. Zetsu led him down a long hallway to a kitchen area. He sat Shino down and gave him a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. Shino was told to eat it, so he did. Zetsu looked up and smiled, "Hi Tobi! You get to meet my new pet!" The boy Tobi was wearing the Akatsuki robe and an orange mask with one hole on the left side. (Hope that's right!!) He looked at Shino then sighed, and mumbled something like, "Tobi is good boy"

Shino glanced at Zetsu who looked longingly at Tobi. Shino was crying on the inside, screaming, 'Why!? Why am I always the hated one! I just wanted Kiba to love me!! I didn't ask to be hated.' Zetsu said, "Now my pet, unless you want more torture, you are now my spy. Remember the seed I placed in your head? That allows me to track you, and every week I'll come and you'll tell me whats up ok? But first…" After Shino nodded, Zetsu hit him knocking him out.

Shino awoke with a note on his jacket, it said, "Do as I say, I'll be in to check on you when you reach Konaha." The note burst into flames when Shino finished, he started sobbing uncontrollably in despair and fear. Suddenly a figure with a dog by its side was heading towards him. Shino thought one word between his tears, 'Kiba!'

**Kiba's POV**

(For the sake of my hands I'm only putting in the important parts sorry!)

(Starting at the insert of the Venus fly trap)

Kiba felt the pain rolling off Shino, millions of times worse than before. Kiba and Akamaru followed the bug as it flew fast to return to its master in pain. Shino's pain stopped, suddenly he heard Shino's thoughts (Summarized sorry again!) "Kiba no! Why?!' Then emotional pain flew off the bug along with the physical pain. Kiba was worried after a few hours, he felt as if Shino had been broken. He then had double vision, seeing himself in the room with Shino, saying "No one would ever love you bug freak!" The look on Shino's sobbing face worried Kiba. Suddenly he felt Shino snap, he was in no more pain, just emotional misery.

Suddenly the bug fell to the ground, apparently, Shino was knocked out. Kiba kept going for an hour, when he smelled Shino, he didn't know what possessed him but he put the bug into a jar and hid it. He slowly approached the smell of Shino, and was surprised to see his teammate clutching his legs and sobbing. When Kiba approached, Shino let out a yelp and said, "Stay back!" Confusion washed over Kiba he smelled pain and sadness.

AN:

1) FYI Shino hurts a lot more because his insects have never came out there so he isn't used to pain in there!

2) Soul breaker jutsu

Sorry guys I will have chap six up tomorrow hopefully I got this one up late at night as a B day present to MY best friend Itachi (Her nickname) She powns all Happy Birthday Itachi : Sesshy gives you a hug

PLEASE review guys I beg you!!!

Rascal


	6. Emotional Pain and TortureTrue Begining

Chap. 6

Emotional pain and torture, true beginnings

AN: Sorry it takes me so long! I never have time and I have to type in secret…. My guardian doesn't approve of anything that is in my fan fic….. also just so you know im a big Shino fan I DON'T hate him!! I love him he owns … I just feel bad that Kiba always gets tortured not Shino!! Sorry for Shino people!!

I only wish I owned Naruto and its char. (Especially Sasuke!)

**Shino's P O V**

Zetsu's seed in his head kept replaying all the torture via Kiba. When Kiba cautiously approached him, Shino was reliving the nightmare when he saw Kiba, he yelped in fear, and emotional pain. "Stay back!" he said. Shino realized that he still had the spikes inside him, and it really hurt! After that thought, the spikes started turning and burrowing deeper, Shino cried out in pain, he started blacking out, and saw Kiba rushing towards him, he cringed away, before blacking out.

He was in the dark room again, but this time he was tied, and something covered his mouth. He saw Kiba again, Shino was thinking 'How can I be in love with a torturer! This is how Kiba would act if he found out!' At this realization, the bit of resistance left in Shino died, he would do anything commanded to avoid the emotional pain! So after the dream moved on, Shino slowly pushed all emotions away. (Zetsu made him relive the rape and hours with Kiba clone) (Will Zetsu let him push the emotions away?!)

**Kiba P O V  
**

(This time I'll put Kiba's POV in the middle ish…)

Kiba rushed towards Shino as he cried out in pain, he noticed Shino cringed away from him as he ran to help. Shino started having spasms, Kiba turned Shino over and saw his lips clenched in pain. Kiba was not used to seeing an in pain Shino, but what he didn't expect, was Shino started crying! Not a physical hurt crying, one of those broken heart cries, Kiba heard that cry once, from a dog who's mate was killed, the dog died shortly after. Kiba was so confused as to how Shino could be heart broken.

Suddenly the bug Kiba had put in the jar, started pulsing, Kiba fell down once again. Now he was in Shino's head!! Shino was tied and gagged; Kiba was even more startled when he saw another him appear! The dream him approached the sobbing Shino, and said something Kiba couldn't hear, he then proceeded to appear behind Shino, he ripped off Shino's dream clothes, then started pounding into him, the real Kiba looked away as Shino cried out in agony.

Kiba saw blood pour out of Shino. He was Shino's face contort in so much emotional pain, it looked like his very essence was breaking. The room shifted, and Shino was wrapped in vines, and another Kiba was saying insults. Suddenly Kiba was back his own head, but while leaving he noticed a window into Shino's mind, he saw a flash of green and then was back. Kiba was shaken up by how anyone could mentally torture someone that bad. He had realized, 'that window contains someone watching and controlling Shino's dreams, or in this case nightmares!' Kiba looked at Shino's insect in the jar, "Are you trying to tell me how to help Shino?" The bug fluttered its wings. "I take that as a yes." "I don't see how I can help." The bug fluttered its wings angrily.

"Well help me out if you are so mad! Don't you need chakra to survive?" Another flutter, "Okay, you can have some of mine." Kiba sighed as he reached in. The bug clamped onto his hand and absorbed his chakra, when he was done, Kiba felt light headed.

The bug looked at him thankfully, Kiba said, "I must be crazy, talking to a bug! I've been around Shino too much!" Kiba started thinking, 'Maybe, Shino is in love, but with who!?' (Kiba is dense huh!?) Kiba gave up, he picked up Shino, called Akamaru, then ran towards Konaha, the sun was setting, Shino started stirring around dusk, he moaned in pain, Kiba gently laid Shino against a tree as he slowly woke up panting in pain.

**Shino's P O V**

He saw Kiba and whimpered, but regained his composer. Slowly Shino stood up, the thorns pulled out slightly. Shino started walking towards Konaha, his new mission in mind. He sensed Kiba staring at him in confusion. Kiba caught up with him, causing Shino to flinch away. Kiba said, "What happened to you man? How'd you get away? Are you ok? What are we going to tell everyone?" At the last question Shino stopped him, "We were gone to train, and got lost! That is what happened ok?" Kiba looked at Shino strangely, "That's lying Shino! Why?" "Just do what I say" pause "please" Kiba remained silent after that.

Shino was fighting the insect's powers making him honest, Kiba then said, "You promised last time to tell me why you fled the hospital room, Shino." Shino glanced at him, "I don't feel right, right now, please don't ask..." Kiba didn't buy that, "Why not just tell me and when I ask a question, why do you give evasive answers instead of remaining silent like usual?" Shino was fighting the insects, but they won out, "The insects don't allow me to not answer, a question or to lie." "Then how can you lie to them about where we were?" Shino's forced answer was, "I can lie to them, please don't ask any more questions…" Kiba remained silent, but was going to find Shino later and ask questions after there punishment. (Kiba POV for a sentence sorry) 

When they arrived, Shino lead them to the Hokage building. It was early in the morning, so few were about. Tsunade glared at them as they walked in. "Where have you two been!? "Training, we got lost," Shino said. "Two trackers lost humm?" Shino nodded, Kiba did too hesitantly. "Go home and rest, your punishment will be decided tomorrow!" Shino paled at the word home. Kiba noticed, but said nothing.

Shino and Kiba spit, Shino headed towards the Aburame area, Kiba the Inuza (Not sure If I spelled that right…) area. Both had their own home, with in the area. Shino dragged his feet to slowly reach his home. When he finally reached his home, he walked in and sensed a presence, Zetsu! Shino quaked in fear, but steadily walked in. He sat down on his couch and waited, sending his insects to find him. Zetsu was in his room. Suddenly one of his insects died, another one was caught by Zetsu, who told it, "My pet, come up here!" He then killed Shino's insect. Shino stood up and walked up to his room, he was panicking, afraid of what might happen. Slowly he opened the door, there stood Zetsu. 

Zetsu said, "Have a nice welcome home? I hope you didn't tell anyone." He paused till Shino nodded, "Good, now your first mission is to find all the weak points of Konaha, with your freaks you call bugs" Shino, in his mind, decided he wouldn't do it. Zetsu laughed, "Still fighting my pet? Think someone will save you? No one even loves you! Ha looks like I need to punish you for fighting your master.

He formed the jutsu binding Shino, he slowly removed Shino's clothing, when he noticed, "O looks like those fit nicely. Well let's put in ones that you'll always notice, not these little ones, my pet will get a better set." Shino panicked, he was about to send his insects out, when Zetsu did a sealing jutsu, forcing the insects to remain in Shino. "No my pet, this time you wont stop me with your little bugs." He laughed evilly, "Last time was nothing compared to the fun this one will be. I hope you enjoy your punishment my pet."

Shino was quivering in fear. Slowly Zetsu undressed him once again; the terrible Venus fly trap was back!! This time Zetsu walked in front of him and an odd vine spread apart from the Venus fly trap, and it slowly moved towards Shino's penus, and pushed inside his slit. (O MY GOD I DID IT! Passes out from embarrassment) Shino cried out in shock. 'What the hell is he doing?' Shino wiggled trying to get the vine out. Zetsu grabbed his hips to halt the moving. "Pets shouldn't fight the punishment it will get worse if you do." Shino froze while Zetsu pushed the vine deep inside of him. When it couldn't go any further, then a seed branched off the tip, that was inside Shino, blocking all exits for anything, (Yes anything! I am not typing out gross thins thx!)

Zetsu smirked as he watched Shino fight the urge to fight back, He then formed a jutsu, and a flower appeared, Zetsu walked up and the flower exploded around (and on) Shino, Shino's skin burned, like he was fevered. He was very aroused! 'How the hell….' All coherent thought left! Zetsu stroked his length and Shino's mind began to revolve around Zetsu's touch. (FYI The jutsu is pretty much binding Shino to him so he cant live without Zetsu's rape. Every few days, at least. (So cruel I know) Sorry )

Slowly Zetsu rubbed his hands up and down his shaft. (I'm doing it! Also I'm trying to get more 1st person version sorry if its confusing!) The sensations running through him were causing him to pant. He gasped as Zetsu had a plant come up and surround his shaft, pumping it and making Shino moan with need. Shino bucked his hips trying to ease the sensual onslaught, of the plant massaging him. The seed Zetsu put in there wouldn't allow him release! Shino moaned at that! He needed release! The pleasure was torture! He writhed with need. Zetsu smirked at Shino's moans.

Slowly he left Shino's shaft, causing Shino to whine. "Shush my pet, the best part will come." Zetsu whispered huskily. Zetsu appeared behind Shino, and sent a vine to enter his puckered hole. The vine entered slowly, and moved to open Shino wider. Shino was still moaning and panting just wanting release. He cried out in pain when Zetsu removed the vine, extracting the spikes. Blood pooled from Shino's anus. "Now for your new present!" Zetsu said. Shino was still in sensual torture, but he was afraid. He needed release but not from Zetsu's torture, he wanted to be free! Not constantly in fear! Zetsu forced the Venus fly trap into Shino again! He fought the urge to scream, he just whimpered. 

That really torked off Zetsu, apparently, he likes to hear the screams! Zetsu growled, then pulled out and slammed into him. He cried out in pain, but he effused to scream, even as his blood pooled around his feet. Tears of pain started falling from behind Shino's glasses. Zetsu growled loudly at his resistance, he pulled out then with all his force, shoved back in! Shino couldn't stop the scream of pure agony that escaped. Zetsu laughed, he felt as if his body was ripped in two, but his swollen member still throbbed, wanting to be released. Shino was experiencing two horrible tortures, at once! The blood came out much faster, Shino was feeling light headed. Zetsu smirked then moaned as his fly trap released into Shino, worsening the pain. Shino couldn't hold back the sobs of pain. Then after Zetsu returned from bliss, he gave an evil smirk and two inch long spikes shot into Shino's anal flesh, he screamed in pain. They slowly burrowed deep into his inner flesh, causing him to scream more and more. Zetsu pulled out, breaking off the spikes.

"Do as I say, pet, I'll be back in three days." Zetsu vanished leaving an aroused and in pain Shino. The vines broke apart, and his insects were released, he stood up and headed, slowly, agonizing pain in every step, to the bathroom.

He woke his insects by gathering a massive amount of his chakra, then sent them to remove the seed in his shaft, when removed he finally released, and he saw stars. He felt ill, 'How could I have enjoyed that!' he thought, 'The flower jutsu must have done something! But what?!' Shino worried over this as he took a shower to clean off the blood and release. Every time the water touched his skin, it felt like needles were jabbing into him. He was sore all over, and could barely move. His ass was killing him, he tried to send his insects to extract the spikes, embedded in him, but the second they touched the spike, they died.

Shino gave up on the spikes and headed into his room, dressed in a towel, to pick up his clothing. He looked at the blood stains and debated where and how to dispose of the evidence. 'I'll burn my cloths, and use them to wipe up the floor. He went into his laundry room, walking awkwardly and slowly, he grabbed some soap to pull the stains of blood out of his blue carpet, it kind of stuck out. Slowly he made it back to his room; he sat and started scrubbing viciously at the stain. He was working out his frustration into the carpet. When he finished, he realized he had been crying. It was six days since he received his new insects. He gathered his clothing, and headed downstairs, to burn them in the fireplace, right when he tossed them in, a kunai flew out and sliced his wrist. He realized he hadn't removed his hidden weapons. He looked at his wrist as it bled, the pain made him focus on just the blood, slowly dripping, all of the horrors faded away, until he looked up and the trance was broken. 'That was interesting I wonder….' Shino picked up the Kunai, grabbed his clothing, (new set) and headed back to his room. He put on his new clothing, except his jacket. He felt the tears start as his thoughts wandered, 'Kiba, I really do like you, I know you'll never feel the same, but I hope those torture images were wrong, I hope you never find out anyway. "

Slowly he cut his wrist, not much pain, it was a shallow cut. Slowly he pushed hard then dragged it across his left wrist, the blood blossomed across his wrist, the pain made him smile, watching the blood, he forgot all his problems; they were flowing out with the blood. From his blood loss earlier he almost passed out because he didn't let his insects heal his wrist. He put the kunai away, after wiping it on the towel. He stands up but falls back down. "I can't believe I've lost so much blood in one day." Slowly he crawled to his bed and pulled himself up, his head was spinning.

Slowly he laid down, relaxing so his insects could replenish his blood, he slowly dozed off and had a nightmare of all the tortures that had happened to him. He whimpered and started begging for help from Kiba.

**Kiba's P O V**

After arriving home, Kiba went and sow his Mother and sister; he spent an hour with them telling about how he was hanging with Shino. Inuza's shared everything, but Kiba lied. After arriving back to his own home, he ate breakfast, (Yes it is morning!), gave Akamaru half of it, then sent his pup to sleep. He slowly stood up, and found the bug in the jar, he still had the faint green glow around it. The bug was knocking swiftly at the jar, trying to escape. Kiba was instantly worried, he sensed pain, yet pleasure, something was wrong. Kiba grabbed the jarred bug and streaked towards Shino's house. When they reached there, Kiba smelled an odd scent, foreign, threatening, and strong. He, unlike usual, snuck up to Shino's window, and entered. He instantly smelled blood! He realized, suddenly, he heard a loud whimper, and a, "Help me Kiba!" from a crying, sleeping, Shino! Shino began sobbing loudly saying, "Why Kiba! I didn't want you to know! Why! Please don't hate me!" followed by more sobs. Kiba was at a loss of what to do, he felt himself tear up at the emotional pain coming from Shino. 'No one deserves this much suffering, let alone Shino!' Kiba didn't know why he felt an instinct to protect his friend, but he trusted his instincts. (OO HE CALLED HIM FRIEND!!) 

Slowly he crept over to the sobbing Shino, and wrapped him in a hug, stroking his hair whispering, "It's ok, I'll never hate you, we are friends. You can tell me what's bugging you and making you sad whenever you're ready. You can trust me." Shino slowly calmed down, but snuggled as close to Kiba s he could get. He waited until he knew Shino was in a deep, peaceful sleep, before he got up. He gently tucked Shino in, but because he was on the edge of the bed, (wonder why … light headedness lol poor Shino!!) Shino's arm fell out of the covers, Kiba picked up his sleeve, and Shino moaned. Kiba carefully pulled up Shino's sleeve and gasped, Shino's wrist was sliced, and deep. Kiba jumped up and ran into Shino's bathroom, he rushed back with antibiotic cream, and carefully wrapped Shino's wrist, and sanitized it.

Slowly Shino began waking up, Kiba grabbed his bug, and left, darting through the window, and carefully closing it. Kiba headed home, exhausted from all the things happening, he began thinking, 'Who would have guessed Shino was so sensitive? I wonder if I hurt him when I always insulted him?' Kiba started feeling guilty. 'But then, why does he want me to help him in his dreams?' Kiba was very confused, he headed home, picked up Akamaru, and sleepily headed to the Hokage chambers.

AN

Please RandR sorry it took me so long to update…. Umm hope you enjoy : have fun Sorry Shino lovers its not hatred for him :'


	7. Depression and truth

Chapter 7 Depression

Shino's POV

As Shino dreamed of the torture, he began hearing Kiba talk, at the point in the dream, the Kiba was calling him fag and hating him. Shino was whispering,"Don't hate me! I didn't want you to know!" Suddenly his dream became funny, he heard Kiba saying, "Don't worry, I could never hate you, you can tell me what's bothering you, when you are ready." He felt gentle arms encircle him; he began softly crying, 'is this anew way Zetsu fount to torture me?' Yet he clung to the form, until blissful darkness came.

As he awoke, he realized he had a mostly blissful sleep, but he knew Kiba would never say stuff like his dream, so he wondered why Zetsu had done that. (A little info, Zetsu realized something interfered, and is pissed off.) Slowly, he stood up and went to check his wrist. 'I can't believe I didn't wrap it! They may be infected by now!' Shino fretted. Then he gently pulled up his sleeve, and saw it was wrapped! 'What the hell is going on?' Shino noticed the sun was high up, it was almost noon, he had better get to the Hokage's fast! He swiftly sprinted and made it there in minutes. He knocked, and she said enter. He did, and saw Kiba, looking exhausted but hyper. "Shino, we get to look for any place that needs repairs, pretty simple punishment, huh Shino?" "……….." 'No! That is going to make my mission impossible!" "Shino? You ok?" Tsunade inquired. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Was his obedient response. She looked him over before shaking her head, "Get to work you two!" The two ninja left. "Kiba, did you not sleep?" Shino asked. Kiba looked up, "too much to do since I was injured, then gone." Kiba looked a way at the last part, a good sign of a lie. Shino didn't know why he lied, but it was none of his business. Slowly they discovered five very large weak points to report to Tsunade-sama. (And for Shino, Zetsu) Slowly they returned, informing her, she wrote them down, then sent them to clean the academy, after a party.

After numerous menial chores, their punishment was over. (Chores such as trash duty, lawn mowing, delivering, etc.) They had finished around five, they headed to the chambers, covered in grime. "Well looks like you learned your lesson. You have a mission tomorrow, you will be investigating the unknown Akatsuki member, that we recently discovered, Zetsu. All your mission is is to discover his skills, power, and location. Yet be discrete, you two are the best trackers, and spies. I'd send Hinata, but she is in severe training wit her family, so you use your insects as eyes. Questions?" Kiba glanced at Shino in worry. "No Tsunade-sama" Kiba answered.

As they headed home, Shino quaked in fear. 'Why! My tormentor, and were sent to find him!? NO!!' (Ok I give up I will do both same time, too much work for views, switching… SO TEST RUN YAY Sorry : ) 'Hum. He told me when he was 'lost' (Yay for air quotes!!) that an Akatsuki member had him? Maybe…' Before that thought finished, Shino collapsed in front of him. Kiba rushed forward, as Shino curled into fetal position, before a passerby saw them, Kiba picked him up and headed for 'his' meadow, that was a minute's dash from the street. Inside Shino's head, while his body pulsed in pain, as the spikes dug in, Zetsu's voice boomed, "Nice, you are sent to look for me! Well since I know the weak points now, thanks to you, your new mission, is to get the Kyuubi for your master, my pet." "Who is that?" Shino thought. "Didn't you know? You poor pet, he is one of the rookie nine! Of Konaha. Your mission is to find him and bring him to me, I cant tell you who, but you'll figure it out." Shino woke up sweating, clutching Kiba's arm, Zetsu's voice fading, "Tomorrow night, I will return hehehehe…" it faded out. Eyes wide, he started shaking in fear, Kiba, who was carrying him, looked at him, "What happened man!?"

Before Shino could respond, the Spikes burrowed inwards causing Shino to flinch, refusing to scream, with Kiba there… (One word… Men…) He closed his eyes, Kiba smelled the pain, it was really strong. When he reached the meadow, he let Shino down, Shino curled back into fetal position mentally begging for the pain to stop, it felt like they were shredding him from inside out. (Maybe they are..??) Kiba smelled blood, and lots of it, when it came pouring out of Shino. He could see the tears coming out from behind the glasses, he felt as if Shino was clenching his lips, fighting the scream. Kiba debated weather to fetch Tsunade or figure it out himself.

When he heard Shino whisper, "Don't tell anyone." Through clenched teeth, Kiba decided. He sprinted off, leaving Shino in pain. Kiba went searching for a plant, for all wounds, his family used it on them when in battle. (YAY back to Shino.)

Shino saw Kiba leave, through his haze of pain. He attempted to stand up, but the spikes dug deeper. He felt as if they were about to go all the way through him. He braced himself against a tree, forcing his muscles to relax, lessening the pain. He prepared to chase Kiba, when the too familiar presence returned, not in his head, but next to him.

Zetsu was frowning, "Apparently, the plants like your flesh, I'll remove them, give you a break since you've been such a good pet." Shino was once again bound, declothed, and with Zetsu only. 'Please don't let Kiba and Tsunade come!!' Zetsu inserted his fly trap, harshly, pulling out, the spines. Blood pooled all around him, a waterfall of it coming from inside him, he was getting the numb feeling, and the pain was fading into the background. Zetsu frowned again, "ready to leave so soon? We will have none of that! You listen to me, no matter what your body says! This requires a lesson! Time to activate the "Flower jutsu" as you call it, he he, I'll enjoy this!"

Shino didn't' understand, and all Aburame understand a situation before going into it. Yet numerous times in a few days, he had ignored his teachings. This was the first time he had entered with no understanding, the flower jutsu had proved bad, but this seemed more menacing. Zetsu formed a seal, Shino could no longer think, his mind was blank, his only vision was of Zetsu (He can understand, but not think, send me tell if confused) "Well my pet, let me explain this jutsu, when active, it allows me to be in control, not you. Let me show you" Shino's leg moved, not controlled by him! "See? So if I command, your body even in nonactive state, if I commanded something, it will remain. To make this interesting, I'll allow you to think, but not move." Shino's thoughts were in a whirl, 'no! What the hell is he going to make my body do?!' He felt like he was watching from behind himself, watching, but unable to do anything. Zetsu approached, and ordered Shino to arouse himself (Mentally) Shino's body, started pumping itself, slowly awakening Shino's lust. Zetsu smirked, "I can also control most of your thought, want to see?" Since he couldn't talk, he mentally shook his head. "Too bad!"

Slowly, he started felling as if Zetsu was hot, he mentally groaned, ' This explains the first time!' Slowly, he once again was taken to the mindlessly aroused state. Zetsu smirked, "What an obedient pet." I remember he was the hardest to break, but he still fights back!" He slowly came over, placed the vine inside Shino, testing his moans of pleasure, and pain, where was Shino most hurt? Zetsu started pounding into him, causing only cries of pain. Right before Zetsu released, he cussed, got dressed, dressed Shino, releasing him from the vine, right into the pool of his own blood. "Tell no one you saw me, and you are not allowed to release, he laughed and a grin spread, "unless, your dog helps, until I return, remember your mission."

Zetsu left, breaking his control, leaving, a pained Shino with a big problem. The pain came back, worse than ever, blood still poured, but his insects couldn't heal the wounds, the repellent from the plants, kept them at bay, not killing them, just knocking out. He curled back into fetal position, and began crying in pain, and despair, he was painfully aroused, in too much pain, and lying in a pool of his own blood. 'How can things get any worse?' he thought miserably. His vision got fuzzy from blood loss, but he saw Kiba rushing towards him. He realized he was still crying quietly into his knees. Kiba rushed to Shino, noting he was in a pool of blood, that wasn't there when he left. "Shino! What the hell happened?! Are you ok?" Kiba then realized Shino was crying, not a normal cry, it literally sounded as a hopeless sob. Shino didn't even listen as Kiba approached, he just lay there, wishing for all the world, that he were dead.

Neither of them expected Kiba to pick him up, still in fetal position, (It was really dark by this time…), and snuck all the way to Shino's house. After entering, via Shino's window, he carefully walked to Shino's bathroom, placing him in the shower. "I'll let you clean yourself." Shino couldn't even move, he was in that much pain, add the arousal and it was torture. Kiba sniffed lightly smelling Shino's pain. "Well looks like you will need help." Shino shook his head weakly. "Look! You are going to take a shower, then tell me what the hell is going on! I am trying to be nice and calm! So either you get up and take a shower or I'll help!" Shino unclenched his hands, stood up, and leaned against the wall, he motioned for Kiba to leave. Kiba said, "I'll leave, clean clothes will be on the toilet." And with that he left.

No matter what he did his body would not release, he scrubbed away the dried up blood, cleaning himself even if he still felt dirty. He couldn't stop the tears of pain, he gave up. He realized the clothing Kiba left for him had no jacket, so he put his clothes on and searched through his closet. He noted that Kiba stole all of them! What was he going to do? Kiba appeared at his elbow. "Your coats are downstairs, I'll be able to tell if you are lying easier, Shino said nothing, as he walked to his kitchen, it smelled like hamburgers, and baked potato. Shino sat down, Kiba doing the same, neither talking. 'Why wont the tears stop!?' Shino thought, 'O yes tears are the body's way of showing sadness. They wont stop unless I'm less sad.' Shino's thoughts were precise, and non emotional.

"Well lets eat Then we will talk, I'm sure food will make you feel a little better!" Shino had never seen Kiba be so nice to him, 'Must be because he thinks I'm pathetic.' Shino ate two hamburgers and one potato, before stopping and staring at his plate, wishing he could just vanish. "Well I remember what you said about lying, so I'll ask once, no getting out of it. What happened between the hospital finding you, then the forest? And your wrist!" He nodded to the cuts.

After sighing Shino started from the beginning, being caught by Zetsu, the tortures, he omitted his crush being set free the trip home, his house, then the forest, unable to leave out the arousal, he just omitted the Kiba part. (Sorry didn't think you would want me to rewrite everything!)

Kiba stared at him in horror, "So, if you don't want to be worse off, you have to find Kyuubi, who you don't know who is?" "Pretty much" Shino's voice hurt, he had never talked so much in his whole life, combined. "So why not tell Hokage?" "Kiba, he could kill me right now! He knows I've told you. "How?" "a seed in my head." Shino responded. "That mother Fucker! Why'd he mess with you? I will kill the bastard!!" Kiba had no idea why he was getting all worked up over the thought of Shino enduring all of this! "Wait, you still haven't told me why you left the hospital! At least I feel as if there is more to the story." "Look its all to do with the insects, they reacted oddly with me! They have side affects!" "Such as?" "Grr You want the truth? Well the worse one is you cant lie to the person you are in love with!: With that Shino grabbed his jacket, (From the pile at Kiba's feet) , he made a dash for his room , locking the door before laying on the bed sobbing. "There now he can hate me more!"

Kiba sat in shock as he put all the pieces together. "That explains the tortured dreams!" he said. He slowly walked up to tell his friend he didn't care either way, when he heard the other boy crying. He felt guilty, he had honestly started all this by not being a good pack leader, he should have noticed, but instead he emotionally injured, (and physical Zetsu Cough insects reaction to Kiba cough) his pack (He thinks like a dog when stressed) Besides what would he do if he were Shino. 'Well I can't say I hate him anymore, and I don't get this protective of my other friends, and I knew I liked guys', he thought back to his horrid relationship with Naruto. Being a replacement wasn't good for him.

'Well I guess I do feel the same!' He laughed before entering. (He was thinking for around ten min) When he opened the door (Lock picker!) he didn't see Shino. He headed towards the bathroom, and saw Shino slicing into his wrists, sighing in happiness. "Shino!" Kiba caught him just before he fell, "Baka! You've lost too much blood today!" The knocked out Shino didn't respond.


	8. fleeing danger, a love in danger

Chapter eight fleeing danger, love in danger

Shino slowly slipped into oblivion hoping it would kill him, ending all this pain. (Remember he is still injured, and aroused (painfully) Kiba rushed, carrying the knocked out Shino to his bed, rushing to wrap the cuts, that were creating pools of blood on the carpet. Shino was ashy grey, and barely breathing. Kiba's heart wrenched as Shino stopped breathing. He began doing mouth to mouth, trying to get breath into him, while crying, (Yes crying…) "Shino you bastard! I love you! Don't die!" Kiba started crying uncontrollably, "I'm sorry ok? Please please don't die!  
(inside Shino's head)  
'What am I hearing?' Slowly the voice focused and Shino heard every word Kiba said. 'I can't die if he is crying!'

Kiba was sobbing into Shino's chest, when he slowly, shakily took a breath (Shino did.) Kiba's sobs turned into those of relief! "Thank you for living!" he sobbed out. He picked up the passed out Shino, who was covered in his own blood, and took him to the bathroom, gently removing his clothing, noting the arousal. Kiba carefully washed the sleeping Shino, while Shino was thinking, 'why is someone cleaning me?' He logically placed Kiba, 'Why would Kiba clean me?' Slowly he faded into a dream. Kiba saw his insect inside his jacket glow, he pulled it out, and once again he was in Shino's head. He saw a mental Shino talking, he listened as Shino said, "Just free me! This is too much torture!" "Well aren't you back to normal my pet!" a bodiless voice responded. "Yes I am! And if you don't set me free I will go strait to the Hokage, and inform her all about you!" Shino's anger was apparent. "Well well, someone has forgotten who is the master here!" Shino's mental form fell, "Obviously I'll have to return soon to punish you! And if you really so much as try to tell, I'll kill your wolf!" Shino's mental form paled

"Please don't!" Shino begged. "Well that reminds me, are you still stuck aroused?" the voice began laughing, manically, I remember you pointedly avoided telling the wolf that detail!" Shino glared, "Well, if your so smart you'd know!" "Well lets say that you should just ask him to help so he can be even more disgusted!" "No matter what you say, Kiba is my friend!" "Heh, but you want more, while he will leave you for some woman, ha how ironic. You'll forever secretly long for him, how humorous. Now be warned my pet, your worst punishment ever awaits you for your insolence. " Shino mentally trembled as the voice faded.

Kiba was back in his own body, he gently pulled Shino out of the bath, gently kissing his forehead, "Well I guess you need me way more than I thought." (Infer as you want from that saying /wink/) He laid Shino on a laid out towel, wrapping him up, drying and warming.

He gently laid Shino on the bed, rushing to grab his hidden night cloths, (it was around nine at this point Six days over… I think? Eight to go.) He found bug boxers, and a black T-shirt. He gently dressed Shino, avoiding his throbbing member. "Poor Shino, you obviously are going through a lot more than I thought. Why don't you just confide in me?" Shino's sleeping form trembled, Kiba watched his insect land on his shoulder, "You critters aren't that bad, I like you," he said, as he stroked his insect. The insect began purring, "Well lets name you, how bout hell?" The insects purred louder, "Ok Hell it is, you are one Hell of a great bug!" Kiba laughed. Shino began stirring, "Back into the jar with you, Hell, please?" The insect flew into the jar, allowing Kiba to place the lid on it.

Shino sat up, and groaned, "What happened?" Kiba waited while Shino remembered what happened. He then noticed he was bathed and dressed in his PJ's. He turned bright red, and ducked under his blankets. Kiba laughed, but was silent when he heard Shino mumbling, "Please tell me I bathed when sleeping!" "I can't lie, you were covered in blood, so I cleaned you, and please stop moving or you'll pass out, you are lucky to be alive." Kiba sounded worried, but he tried to hide it. "Wish I would have." Was Shino's reply. "Why would you say that You can't die! We will find a way to destroy Zetsu I swear!" "I don't care about Zetsu! Have you ever loved someone? Watching that person marry someone else, be happy, and forever out of your reach? It is the most painful feeling ever!" The sorrow in Shino's voice tore at Kiba's heart. "Who's to say that will happen, maybe you'll fall in love with someone else?" "Not possible." "Well what's to say that person doesn't love you?" Shino's head swung up as he looked at Kiba from behind the glasses. "Way to torture someone Kiba!" Shino glared. Kiba sat on the edge of the bed, "Look Shino, I know you won't believe this but when you stopped breathing, I felt as if I was dying too, I care and worry about you more than anyone else I know. So before I walked in on you killing yourself," paused to glare, "I was coming to tell you that! And why would you try to kill yourself you teme!"

Shino looked at Kiba open mouthed, which Kiba took as an invitation, he tackled Shino, gently kissing him on the lips, waiting for reality to set in. Slowly Shino closed his eyes, and kissed back, Kiba felt tears, so he opened his eyes, watching as Shino cried, he broke the kiss, and pulled Shino into his lap, head on his shoulder, his strong, gentle arms encircled Shino. "What's wrong Shino?" Kiba softly whispered to his crying teammate. (No smut, so not yet lovers heh) "Kiba, I want to believe you, but I," pause, "Zetsu is coming back! I don't want him to hurt you!" (I know this seems OOC but, if someone you loved could be tortured because of you, you'd cry too! And if you were about to be tortured AGAIN BY A GIANT PLANT PSYCOPATH! So not ooc and Kiba was caring to Akamaru in the Case for Sasuke so also not OOC either, its love(I just don't want people criticizing kk thanks) ) Shino quietly cryed into Kiba's shoulder. Kiba stroked his hair, "Don't worry about me Shino. I swear Zetsu wont come near either of us," Shino looked at Kiba, "You cant stop him." "Don't worry, just stay close to me, he wont attack both okf us.

Shino sighed, and snuggled deeper into Kiba's embrace, hoping with all his might, that Kiba was right. Kiba once again clamed Shino's lips, trying hard to destroy his friends fear. Shino slowly responded, Kiba gently nibbled on Shino's lower lip, causing Shino to moan, Kiba took advantage of this, and delved into his soft, smooth, moist cavern. Shino moaned again, as Kiba stroked his tongue with his own, then slowly tasting the burgers from earlier and Shino's spicey taste. Kiba moaned into Shino's mouth. Shino wiggled at the intrusion, but moaned at what Kiba did, slowly they both pulled away for air, both flushed, Shino was panting, while Kiba smiled. "Well mind telling me what's wrong with your, ahem, problem?" Kiba pointed, " I noticed when I gave you a bath." Shino looked at Kiba, then buried his head into Kiba's shoulder, embarrassment clear. He then explained the flower jutsu arousal, and with a lot of blushing, what Zetsu said to get rid of it. Kiba thought, 'That is cruel! What if I didn't love him back! That teme will pay!' He said the last sentence out loud. Shino looked at Kiba, tears falling from his eyes. 'He does care!' He sobbed quietly into Kiba, thinking, 'Life is going to be OK! I'm not alone anymore!' Kiba stroked his hair until Shino had calmed down. Kiba then smiled wickedly, "Shall we fix your, little problem?!" Shino blushed intensely as Kiba kissed him on the lips licking Shino's lip, once again causing Shino to moan. Kiba delved into the spicy cavern moaning as he touched Shino's teeth. (I've never kissed someone so tell me if this is correct/worried look/ I'm going on other fan fic info so sorry!)

After tasting Shino, Kiba gently, but reluctantly let go allowing both to breath, (Random question, why don't they (people French kissing aka tonguing it!) breath through their noses?) Slowly he bent, and began kissing Shino's neck, licking and teasing the skin. Shino moaned as Kiba bit his neck. Kiba growled as he noticed the night shirt in the way of his target! He forcefully pulled the offending cloth over a panting flushed Shino. He had a lustful look. Kiba licked, tasting Shino's nipple, pulling and sucking, "Kiba!" Shino begged, as Kiba tortured, as he sucked and bit at his tender nipple. Shino was moaning constantly, when Kiba finished with his second nipple. He slowly removed Shino's boxers, aware of his member. He breathed on and around Shino's member, careful not to touch the twitching arousal. "Kiba please! I need…" he could no longer think as Kiba stuck his tongue in his penus, licking, he then licked around, carefully fondling the ball sack. Shino was panting, writhing with need, when he shouted, "Kiba!" Kiba had put his mouth around the throbbing member, breathing, licking and nibbling. Shino moaned as he saw stars, he could feel his body close to release, Kiba's hand grabbed Shino's member and started pumping it, hard. Shino was bucking his hips into Kiba's soft cavern (Mouth!), Kiba grabbed Shino's hips as he came, Shino had never, (not even previous tortures from Zetsu cough cough…) orgasmed so much! He released, as his body reached new heights he collapsed calling out Kiba's name against said ninja. He was barely awake, but had never felt so loved. Kiba said, "Hang on, I need a quick shower! Don't fall asleep!" Thinking better of it, Kiba picked Shino up, taking him to the bath with him. He sat Shino on the stole, Shino couldn't move, except to blink (from blood loss, sex, and exhaustion) (OMG they are now lovers YAY) He watched as Kiba took a cold shower, releasing his arousal screaming, "Shino!," panting, he slowly got out, turned off the shower, and carried the naked Shino back to bed, both lay there naked until Kiba pulled Shino into his arms, snuggling into each other, Shino said, "Thank you Kiba, I love you." "I love you too, now rest, you need it." Shino turned, and buried his head into Kiba's muscular chest, breathing in his unique scent. He slowly fell asleep as Kiba muttered, hugging his love to him, no matter what no one can harm Shino, I'll kill them!

Slowly tears slid out of his eyes, his poor friend had been a lone, he had been a jerk to him, yet Shino still loved him, "Why are you crying?" a sleepy Shino asked as a nother tear hit his nose. "Just sad at what I'd done to you in the past." Shino looked at him, from behind his glasses, (Yes they still stay on!) "Kiba, it's a new life, don't beat yourself up! Please?" Shino's weak pleading voice cut deep into Kiba, "If you say so." He then passionately kissed Shino on the lips before watching Shino sleep. He slowly fell into a deep slumber.

(YAY my first non rape sex scene! Was it good bad? Advice? PLEASE!! You don't know how much I twitched when writing this /shivers/ My classmates think im crazy cause I wrote this in math class YAY)

When both awoke, Shino go up to use the restroom, Kiba sat alone, thinking of how to get rid of Zetsu, when said person appears. Kiba was dressed, Akamaru was hidden in his jacket, insect in pocket. "You!" Zetsu snarled, "My pet needs a new torture! I'm sorry, but you are it!" he said evilly. Kiba growled, and got into fighting stance. "Don't even think about it freak!" Shino exited the bathroom, ready for the day (they were getting ready to go on a date /cry/) he spotted Zetsu, "No!" he cries. Zetsu smirked, and before anyone could move, he had preformed the flower jutsu, "Shino stay now!" Kiba understood what was happening, but before he could react, Zetsu preformed a jutsu, successfully knocking Kiba (and Akamaru) out. A vine came from behind his plant, wrapping Kiba up, as Shino watched in horror, he kidnapped his new found love!' No!' He thought!

Zetsu smiled, "I'm going to like this torture!" and poofed, releasing Shino from the jutsu.

A/N

OMG that was fun! FLAME RANDR INSULT Whatever just review I hope you love it advice? What should happen to Kiba! Review and give me advice YAYness!

Now I'm off to study for finals ! Wish me luck

Rascal


	9. Strong soul or loss of love?

Chap. 9 Strong soul or loss of love

A/N: OMG! Chap nine and I finally get to add the evil NARUTO YES this is for stealing my Sasuke u dumb fox!! (Don't ask I read tons of Sasunaru BUT it's cute… SASUKE IS STILL MINE DEATH TO NARU!) O yeah if you haven't guessed I LOVE SASUKE Thanks for reading I heart you all u rock! Also I wish I owned Naruto no need to rub it in /sob/

(It begins in Shino's POV but flashes back and forth for important details on both, I ask for flames and comments yet only three or four people review… I'm sorry but can you guys who read PLEASE Review O yeah thanks for the added to story alerts guys! I feel special! Ok story time sorry

Shino ran to the window, looking everywhere, 'NO! Where are they! I've got to save him!' His body began quaking, "What do I do!? I want to save him but I'm scared, I know I'll always lose to Zetsu.' Shino remembered Kiba's words, "Zetsu wont come near us, don't worry!" If Kiba could say that I MUST try! Zetsu's voice was in his head saying, "Don't even try my pet, your wolf is about to get tamed, you have a mission! If, big if, you find the Kyuubi in three days, I'll release your wolf, if and only if you swear to serve me and have nothing to do with the wolf. Agreed?" 'Yes!' Shino swiftly agreed, 'But don't touch him! At all or I swear I will kill your Kyuubi!' "Heh, we'll see." Shino leapt up and went in search of the Kyuubi.

(Now mainly Kiba yay! For simpler transition Kiba will always be asleep for Shino's POV)

Kiba looked around, seeing Akamaru sleeping in his coat, "Hey, wake up, were going to need a plan." He whispered to Akamaru. He pulled out his insect and woke her/him up gently, "Hell! Can you talk to Shino from way over here?" Having no clue where 'Here' was, Kiba was totally lost. He was in a cave, with no exits, but it glowed? Slowly Kiba glanced around, to see glowing insects. (Anyone notice how the more he got to respecting bugs the more he slowly said insects? If you did you are very smart!)

"Hey Hell? Were these insects already here?" 'No' he heard a faint voice in his head say. "What the? Hell?" 'I'm here' the voice sounded like a person learning Japanese. (Yes it's in Japan so Japanese!) Kiba glanced around, looking a Hell. He pointed to her, "You?" Hell fluttered its wings, Kiba felt faint, 'I'm talking to an insect!?' "Ok… um why are these other insects here?" 'They you sensed.' "They sensed me? How come you can talk, but you can't speak clearly?" 'It's unless hard Aburame. I've around you been enough talk to.' "You just said that it's hard unless it's an Aburame, and you've been around me enough to talk?" 'Yes' the voice still sounded like a whisper. "Ok, before I forget lets get some questions out of the way. Are you a girl or a boy? Does Shino deal with millions of your voices in his head? Where are we? What do you mean they sensed me? Why is Shino so sensitive?" "Girl, no, missions times on, at cave, no clue, you've been Shino around.' "O from being close to Shino?" 'Yes' (Hell just said she is a girl, Shino blocks out the voices except on missions when he needs to and she has no right to discuss her master aka no clue. Kiba was around Shino so bugs trust him LOL Sorry I know it's hard to understand her speaking ; so I will translate kk?) "So do you like your name or do you have a different one?" 'No, name works.' "You're getting slightly better." 'Tired, night.' Kiba placed her back inside her jar and stared at the walls, "Thank you." He said to the glowing insects. 'Guess I need to get over my repulsion of bugs more if I want to be with Shino.' Hell flew out of her jar, 'Boss, Shino after Kyuubi save Kiba deal never again Kiba see!' "What! He made a deal to catch Naruto!? But he has to never see me again?! NO! BAD!" Kiba ran around in panic, finding no exit, "O ask the glows, how they got in!?" Hell flew up asking, 'They came in when he closed the rock over there.' Hell paused between each word so as to not mix them up. She landed on a wall. "Ok. Akamaru!" They doubled then did rawuza (The twisty whirl wind one sorry if spelling is wrong) the rock crumbled under the attack

A gleeful Zetsu stared at the duo, "Ready for fun my temporary toy?" he said. Kiba growled, and charged, both still in half dog half human form. They charged from both sides, doing the twisting move again (That's what I will call it ok!). Zetsu dodged right as they hit over and over again. Tiring, both paused, getting caught in a vine trap. Akamaru had turned back into a pup as Zetsu through him against a tree! "Akamaru!" The pup got up ready to help his friend "NO" Go to the time!" That was a code he used to tell him to find Shino, if he ever got stuck he used it.

Before Zetsu could grab him, Akamaru had disappeared, Kiba sighed in relieved knowing no one was as fast as Akamaru! Slowly Zetsu's vines came back, empty. "Well your pup is free and left you, awell more fun this way anyways." Kiba hoped Akamaru would find Shino, stopping him from bringing Naruto. 'I hate the bastard, but I won't let Shino help a rogue Nin! He could get sentenced to death!' Using the little chakra he had left, he sent it to Akamaru, to lay in a pattern on his back, Shino's insects will read the message. 'Boss? Help?' Using a kunai, Kiba cracked the jar enough for Hell to land by his head. "Hell, just hide, I'll tell you when to help. What ever you do, don't let Zetsu find you ok? No matter what he does to me, don't do anything, please?" Kiba whispered.

Hell's look was furious, 'but angry be you if help needed can't go!' "Ok, code for help me will be, 'Hell is where I'm going ok?" She nodded friendly again. 'Shesh bugs!' Zetsu had reached a hole in the ground. After descending they were in a dungeon area. Kiba glanced around noting it was very clean? 'Why would a dungeon be clean!?' "Heh, wondering why it's clean? Each time someone is tortured, the mess is impossible to clean up so we have to make a new one." Kiba was slightly worried. 

He was chained to a wall, legs and arms shackled together, both sets were chakra draining, so jutsu would be near impossible. Zetsu watched his thoughtful face. "Escape is impossible, but if my pet cares enough, you'll soon be free. Kiba hoped Shino would get is message fast! Zetsu approached him, drawing his hand across Kiba's face. "Well, you do have looks, but what about you keeps causing my pet to rebel?" "Heh for a pet, you seem more like one to me." Kiba fearlessly said, making Zetsu furious. "Humph! I may keep you as a pet also, just not like Shino! Heh, you'll need some taming first!" "Heh, taming me? Good luck with that." He sarcastically commented. Zetsu was infuriated by the insolence from a captive no less! "I'll plan, but while I'm gone…" he cast a sleeping jutsu, Kiba slowly fell asleep.

TO SHINO

While wandering the village he ran over a brown lump on the road, "Akamaru?!" Shino whispered as the pup whined. "Where'd you come from? Where's Kiba!?" His insects were fighting to come out, meaning Kiba sent a message! He let them come out and where is insects landed he read, "Hey Shino! Don't look for Kyuubi, let Akamaru rest for a day, then he'll find me, I have a plan, don't worry!" Then in a flowery scribble was, Love Kiba, P.S, see you in thee days! After his insects returned, Shino picked up Akamaru, and took him home, trusting Kiba. 'But what if his plan fails?' Shino thought, 'It won't once Kiba makes a plan, even though he rarely does, it always works!' But then he thought, 'unless he underestimates the opponent!' Then his nice thoughts thought, 'But Kiba can't, his nose smells these things!' "But, he has been wrong before.' Shino shook his head, he would find Kyuubi; just not grab him, yet.

He ran right into Naruto, noting he was sad, "Naruto, having problems?" Shino said, while helping the orange ninja up. "Shino," Naruto sighed, "Your insects heal even mortal wounds right?" "Yes" "Well what if you wanted to die? Is there a way to stop them?" "No, if you order them not to, they may, just because if you die they die." Naruto nodded glaring at the ground, "Naruto, why did you ask?" "Well I have something that always heals me, but I don't want it to." Shino glanced at Naruto thinking, 'found him! This explains why the insects always want his chakra.' "So." "Nothing Shino, you were helpful, have you seen Kiba?" The look in his eye worried Shino, "Family outing." He replied. Naruto nodded, "See yah." With that Naruto left, leaving a happy Shino with a hidden Akamaru. (His insects were carrying Akamaru, so they were above both ninja) Akamaru fell into his hands as he carried him home. He found some chicken, and fed it to the exhausted dog. After eating he lifted Akamaru onto his bed, letting the pup sleep. 'Well, guess I just wait.'

Back to Kiba

He woke with a killer headache wondering what had happened. 'Boss, morning' "Hey Hell, what happened?" He whispered. 'Ninja sleeping jutsu you' Oh ok, so did he leave or what?" 'No, next room' "K we need a plan. Alright I have a plan!" 'What?' "Well, if he decided to 'tame' me like Shino, I want you to find the key on him and get it, can you do that?" 'Sure. Lose don't!' "I won't trust me!"

Zetsu charged in ready to kill, "My new pet woke up! Guess the taming has begun!" Kiba laughed, but otherwise was silent, waiting for the plan. Zetsu formed a jutsu creating a genjutsu; He looked like Shino, "Heh, that won't fool me!" "Hum, then why did it work!?" Zetsu said from behind him, Kiba jerked away when spikes burrowed into his back, magically (By will of Zetsu) avoiding, narrowly, any vital organs. 'Shit! That hurts!' He grunted in pain as they burrowed in (Yes, Zetsu has an aphiliation (strong liking) of sharp objects!) "So, no more smart mouthed comments?" Zetsu inquired sarcastically. "Smart? Those were my worst ones, but thanks!" Kiba laughed as Zetsu glared, "Well let's see about this!" He pulled out needles, performing a jutsu, paralyzing him at every pressure point, while sending searing pain through out his body, "Well that's really scary Zetsu." Kiba said calmly. "I hope you know I'll kill you for what you did to Shino." "Like you can talk, you will soon be a broken shell of what you once were." "Ha, if you try you will lose." Zetsu growled as a response. Kiba watched him debate inwardly, "Fine I'll leave you a new friend!" He pulls out a sword, and places it over a fire, "I usually reserve this for the worst liars, but since I don't want info from you…" he slowly pulled it from the fire, watching the smoke with relish. He walked behind Kiba who was thinking, 'Shit! Been there seen that, but fuck it's going to hurt! Think like Shino, he would just think of fascinating insects! Recall Akamaru right after he was born!"

While Zetsu shoved the sword into his ass, (Through his pants) Kiba just smiled, remembering the horrors of house training. Zetsu glared at the cheerful face with anger. "I'll leave you that will hurt!" He (Zetsu) watched the smoke unfurl from his (Kiba) body. Kiba ignored the pain, remembering Naruto, 'I need to get revenge on him one day!' Zetsu left, Hell flew up carrying a key. 'I got it!' "Way to go Hell! Ok here's the plan…"

Hell laughed when he finished the plan, "Now first par, get Tobi!" (Yes! Shino had told about Tobi YAY!) Hell flew out, leaving Kiba to think of Shino, 'I know I shouldn't worry, but what if this ends up like the Naruto relationship…' He followed those thoughts for a while, until, in rushed Hell, followed by a confused Tobi. "What…Something was biting me? Where's Zetsu-sama?" Tobi continued running around in a circle. "Tobi-san" Kiba called. Tobi stopped and turned gasping as he saw Kiba, full of spikes and a smoking sword. "Are you alright? Tobi is a good boy! I'll get Zetsu-sama." "No!" Kiba stated as Tobi turned towards him, "Tobi are you aware that Zetsu-sama," pause, he said it nicely, "likes you?" "Yes, Tobi is Zetsu-sama's friend!" Kiba fought the urge to roll his eyes, "No Tobi-san, he has a crush on you." "On Tobi?" "Yes! So I have a request, are you in?" Tobi nodded, looking as if Kiba had made his day. After planning, they agreed to meet tomorrow, When Zetsu came the next morning Kiba was asleep.

Shino's turn

Akamaru woke up the next morning to a sleeping Shino. He pounced, waking the insect ninja. Shino hopped up in fighting stance, to realize it was just Akamaru. He sighed, "Alright, lead me to Kiba." Akamaru dashed, followed by the ninja. They continued to run.

And swiftly back to Kiba

Kiba awoke as Zetsu entered the door, waiting for the plan to begin. Zetsu walked behind him, yanking out the sword. Slowly Kiba breathed, as flesh, that had been seared to the sword was ripped out of him. 'Shit! That Fucking hurt!' Zetsu frowned at his silence. He placed a spiked metal rod over the fire (Where's the fire coming from O.o) Kiba glanced, but ignored it; he was soon to be free… Slowly Zetsu turned it, ensuring every side was equally hot. 'Shit! I have no skin and that's going in! Shit!' Kiba glared as Zetsu gently picked up the hot spiky rod. He walked slowly, waiting to see a reaction, other than a glare.

As he slowly shoved it in, joyous at Kiba's grunts of pain, in rushed Tobi. "Zetsu-sama! There was a…" he looked in horror as Zetsu pulled back, yanking the pole with him. Kiba swung swiftly, unlocking himself, grabbing Tobi and running. As they reached the exit, plants sprouted. Hell said, 'He is almost here' He whispered, knowing Akamaru could here; Akamaru sprinted too fast for Shino to catch up. (IF you've figured out the plan you are a genius!) Kiba shredded the plants, and dashed into a tree. "Stay!: he whispered to Tobi, as he sent a Tobi clone, into the Kiba clone (Akamaru YAY) the Kiba clone grabbed the Tobi clone and it looked like the real ones, they prepared to run. (Now Kiba and Tobi are controlling their clones, so I'm saying clone people with out clones kk)

'Kiba' turned towards Zetsu as he burst forward, 'Kiba' held a knife to 'Tobi's' throat. "Let him go wolf!" Zetsu ordered, "Why so you can kill us? At least you won't kill me if I have him!" "I'd never kill him!" Zetsu said. "Why?" 'Kiba' asked. "Zetsu-sama! Help! I, I love you Zetsu-sama! If I die please remember me?" 'Tobi' cried. In the blink of an eye, Zetsu was between 'Tobi' and 'Kiba', yanking 'Kiba' away from 'Tobi'. The real hidden Kiba sent Tobi in, destroying the clone, right as Tobi appeared. Zetsu began pummeling the 'injured' 'Kiba' Kiba whispered, "Be careful Akamaru!" The pup clone glanced to the tee and whined, 'Good Shino's here.'

Shino charged in, shocked at the sight, Tobi was standing around dumbly, Kiba was bleeding everywhere and Zetsu was pummeling him! "NO!" Shino charged in, all previous fear forgotten. He summoned his insects, sending them in on Zetsu who balked, unable to form jutsu for a second, Shino used the time to summon all invisible insects to poison him, he formed a jutsu and the insects began to form together into a monster, pinning both hands away from each other. Kiba (real one) ran in, Akamaru poofed, hidden behind Shino. "Shino you did it!" Kiba cheered.

Shino was forming hand signs when Kiba stopped him. "Don't kill him! I promised a friend." Tobi had run to Zetsu, attempting to free him, Shino glared, but Kiba walked up to Zetsu, "Look here is a deal, we'll keep quiet, about ever meeting you, where you are etc. We never met you, but you release Shino and leave us alone, we won't kill you or lover boy, next time we meet, if we meet, will be our first meeting. Ok?" "Fine," Zetsu said after looking to the begging Tobi. He closed his eyes, and was silent for a minute when he opened his eyes Shino fell unconscious, the insects were about to go back but hell told them to stay. "What did you do!?" Kiba shouted. "I released him heh, but he won't wake up except to one thing." "What!" "I don't know, it's different with each, you never asked the side effects." He laughed evilly, "I developed it myself." "Grr!" Kiba through Shino over his back saying, "I'll tell the insects to release you in a second, when I'm sure were safe." 

Kiba took off, telling Hell to tell them to let go in ten min. Hell caught up with the other bugs, landing on his shoulder. Shino twitched in pain as the insects returned. "Shino, he Shino! Wake up, please?" Kiba kissed him begging him to wake up, he tried everything from fairy tale he could remember. He gave up, 'Maybe he is on a subconscious journey?' "Hell, is he okay?" 'Yes, clue no on going?' "Hum, if you guys don't know, I guess we wait?" 'K, but if he doesn't awake, his chakra flow low.' "So?" 'Eat us all his chakra, die he will.' "Alright, then, if they get hungry, tell them my chakra is free game." Kiba mentally shivered at the thought, but waited, (While running with Akamaru leading) until Hell reported back. 'They out come few at time feed to.' "Your speaking is getting better… and Ok." Insects slowly drizzled out draining his chakra, when done, Kiba had to sit down. To Akamaru he said, "Shino must have one hell of a chakra supply to constantly feed them after battles." Akamaru whined in sympathy.

Kiba slowly stood up, placing Shino in his arms and sprinted home, falling out of trees, but landing safely (Thanks to Akamaru). When they reached the village he wobbled to Shino's house, sneaking in via window. He placed Shino on the bed and debated whether or not to fetch Tsunade, 'I swore not to tell though.' Kiba decided to rest until morning, and decide after resting. First he had to get home and shower. "Akamaru, guard Shino, unless it's me, kill them!" Kiba slowly hopped home, upon reaching it Kiba jumped in, took a shower, and pulled out the spikes, narrowly avoiding killing himself. He disposed of his shredded outfit, pulling on a new set.

As he headed to the kitchen, he ate a steak, rare, with peas and a glass of chocolate milk (I LOVE CHOCOLATE MILK! I know sigh what am I five? But pop/soda makes me too hyper FUN!) As he prepared a bag with the essentials to survive living at Shino shows, to care for his body (…pervs). He packed a few food items, chips, ribs, barbeque sauce stuff Shino would hopefully like. He prepared to leave, grabbing his bag, when he heard a rustle behind him.

He slowly turned, and his fears were confirmed, there stood Naruto Kiba whimpered as his menacing voice said, "Been avoiding me Kiba?" Naruto moved towards him. "I'm dating others Naruto! I'm not afraid of you!" "Heh, we'll see! No one steals my play toys!"

Hehe sorry bout the cliffy chap was getting too long for me! Also I wrote this during finals so nervousness may be obvious sorry! FINALS ARE DONE YAY!

Rascal please R and R!! I LOVE U ALL


	10. Doomed or destroyed

Chap

Chap. 10 Doomed or destroyed?

A/N Name refers to Shino's slumber and Kiba's fear. Now the story will be more Kiba based! Yay! Sorry this is really late, I have been grounded I finished the series so if anyone wants any more chaps tell me I will type more I think I have three chaps to type tonight! ? IT may be a few days hehe.

Kiba POV.

Naruto slowly advanced towards him in his head, Hell was saying, 'Boss? What's wrong? You ok? HELLO!' (Two word sentences can't be hard, so hell uses them ok?) Kiba began quivering; he looked right into Naruto's eyes, "Leave me alone! I'm over you! You don't own me!" "Heh, yes I do! Your mine, has your new lover seen you naked?" Kiba blanched, there was a reason he hadn't striped in front of Shino. (Also when he took a shower, there was a blue curtain, you could see outlines, but nothing else!) Naruto laughed, "Didn't think so." Kiba whispered to Hell, "In jacket" Naruto asked, "What are you saying?" "Nothing." Right as Naruto reached a foot away; Kiba dodged around him and ran into the night, hearing Naruto swiftly pursue him. 'Boss?' Hell asked as Kiba sprinted for dear life. When Kiba slowed, he had reached the forest, leaning against a tree panting. Hell fluttered worriedly around, finally resting on his shoulder. As Kiba regained his breath he ordered Hell, "Jacket NOW!" Hell flew in right as an angry Naruto calmly caught up. "Well, someone got gutsy. Running away, you should know better, ah well I guess I'll think like Sasuke, come here I've missed you." Kiba slowly backed away, when Naruto surrounded him, with Shadow clone Jutsu. 'Shit! Forgot about that!'

Slowly Kiba turned, watching all as they poured; he probably popped at least twenty of them, when he ended up pined. Two Naruto's were on each leg and arm. The real Naruto looked amused, "That's three times as many as last time! You're improving!" He frowned. "Well let's get on with it." The Naruto clones pulled him up right, adding a few kicks to keep him submissive. Naruto smiled as his blue eyes turned red, he began heading towards the trapped Kiba. Kiba glared as the orange chakra slowly seeped out. Naruto gave a feral grin as Kiba began quaking in fear.

The ears shape formed, and three tails appeared, Kiba glared, 'he gained a new one shit.' Naruto approached him, flames dancing in his eyes. Kiba tried hard to remove the clones, but right as he escaped one of Naruto's tails reached out touching the mark on Kiba's back. The image on his back began to glow, successfully freezing Kiba in pain. The image was of Kyuubi when he was free, large and proud. Pain lanced through his body, stopping all his muscles from moving. All he could do was attempt to stop the spasming. Naruto had his clones pick up the defenseless Kiba, undressing all of him (Not just shirt.) Staring at his beautiful body. Kiba flinched as Naruto came closer, shedding his own clothing. "Heh, how beautiful you'll look painted in red!" Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear before nibbling on it. Kiba whimpered he knew what was coming. Naruto crushed his lips onto his own, pushing his tongue into his captives mouth, biting harshly at all attempts to stop him. Kiba's lips were bleeding fiercely by the time Naruto allowed him to breath. "You always fight back, every time! I love it!" Kiba growled, attempting to once again free himself, his struggles were futile.

Glancing towards his cloths he thought, 'I hope Hell is ok! Please don't let them step on her!' Naruto began feraly clawing Kiba's skin with his mutated fingers. The cuts he put into his skin were inches deep, and bled profusely, as Kiba glared, attempting to not whimper in pain. That just made him happy and do it more. (The whimpers not his silence.) Naruto paused to admire his art. "Yes, blood red looks perfect on you!" He dug his claws all the way through Kiba's Markings, finally receiving a whimper. Kiba glared at Naruto, unable to talk because blood was pooling down his throat from the cuts.

Naruto's tails flared, as Kiba cringed in fear. The tails surrounded Kiba as Naruto appeared behind him. Kiba braced himself as the tails stabbed into him. The tails drained all of his chakra, leaving him empty blood squirted out around the tails raining down on the lush ground. Kiba screamed in pain as tails and Naruto pulled back then dove in, the tails stabbing him through, going around organs to keep him alive. Naruto released, (literally) adding salt to the wound. (Both pride and physically FYI) The tails receded, dropping Kiba to the ground. Blood pored out of him, while Naruto sent his chakra, fusing the skin so blood couldn't escape, but Kiba was still drained and wounds were hidden under skin. (He sealed the skin, but the tails stabbed through, so he has to heal inside the skin.) At this point Kiba was panting in pain, unable to cry because (Ironically) he hadn't healed his cheeks. Slowly Naruto walked up, ready for new play time. "Now have you learned not to run?" Kiba febally cringed as Naruto summoned more clones.

Naruto froze as Hell dove, continuously biting Naruto. 'Boss! Hang on!' She said, pausing to call the hidden insects in the forest. Bugs swarmed everywhere, crawling over Naruto's clones. Hell followed by millions of ants (Best insect I could think of sorry!) came up to him. Spiders brought his clothing, somehow managing to dress him; they (ants) loaded him onto all their backs, following Hell as they rushed to Shino's house. Kiba closed his eyes as the world started spinning, he heard Naruto scream as the insects attacked. "Hell" he coughed as Hell flew back to him. 'Yes?' "How'd you save me?" He coughed between each word. 'I was stuck jacket hole saw, free helped!' "Thanks" Kiba muttered as he passed out. IT took a long time, but by the time they reached Shino's house Kiba woke up groaning (Seriously if I were in that much pain I would be crying!) 'Shit! This hurts so bad I can't even move!' Hell somehow managed to open the door, the ants carried him, upstairs (don't know how…) while some roaches found blankets laying them out. The ants lay him down, carefully to be gentle. "Thank you all so much!" The ants turned to him in shock. Kiba swore he heard tons of little voices saying, "Your welcome" All the insects left, Hell flew onto his shoulder, (O yeah by the way, the Kyuubi mark is smack dab on his left shoulder blade. Forgot to mention.) 'Can get you a boss healer?' She said worriedly (Yes she says in his head…) Kiba shook his head. "I'll be fine! Don't worry! I've been through worse than that." Kiba passed out, not waking until morning. When he awoke Hell was jumping on him. "Hell?" He questioned. 'Um sorry boss but…' "What?" "Well yesterday coming guy!' "Shit!" Kiba jumped up, grabbing the bed so he didn't fall, or pass out, he forgot he was injured. He picked up Shino, laying him in the closet, closing and sealing it so only he could enter; he darted out the window, sprinting/hobbling to his house. He jumped in, and dove into a hidden outlet, it was small and cramped but unless you're an Inuza, it's well hidden. He grabbed hell out of the air and dove for the entrance, when inside he realized he hadn't hid Akamaru! He sent a message via his little chakra saying, "HIDE!" Hell fluttered her wings, Kiba released her, then sealed them in. "Ok, we should be safe for now." "Boss, why is guy that chasing you?" "That's Naruto, Kyuubi, He is using me as a dummy, to release frustration from Sasuke being gone, and that's my theory." 'But why you?' "Heh, cause I was the first person he saw after Sasuke rejected him." As Kiba talked he feared that Naruto would find him, compared to Naruto, Zetsu is nothing. He remembered what happened the first time…

FB!

Naruto had come up after visiting Sasuke, who had just woken up thanks to the fifth Hokage. Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba had exclaimed. "Nothing, hey Kiba," a glint appeared in his eyes, "Want to go on a date?" Kiba looked at him shocked, "Sure… I thought you liked Sakura?!" "That Bitch can rot in hell!" Kiba was shocked at the out burst, "Well I guess I can, sounds fun." "It will be." Naruto responded.

That night they met for Raman, and then headed to Naruto's apartment, to watch a movie. Upon reaching it Kiba was lead to a blank room, "Naruto there's no T.V. here for a movie…" Kiba anxiously stated. "Heh want to hear a story?" Naruto said as he locked the door. Kiba noted there were no windows, he thought, 'Shit I'm trapped, what the hell's going on?!' Naruto laughed as Kiba looked for an exit. "Story time, there once was a baby, a demon fox was sealed inside him. He was hated for a long time, never knowing why. Finally before someone was about to kill him, he was told. He despised the village, for hating him and a new habit was formed. The boy kidnapped and killed following the fox, his only friend. Finally the village began suspecting, but the boy stopped, for he had a crush, on a lobed Shinobi. Sasuke Uchiha. When rejected by said crush, he happened upon a kind wolf, and decided to have a temporary permanent pet, meaning playing until bored then death! Heh, know this story Inuza? You just happened to be the first to talk! Enjoying our date yet?

Kiba thought, 'Shit! Why me!?' "Why me? Why not someone you hate?" Naruto chuckled, "Because they'd suspect something when they ended up dead!" Kiba gasped. "Wait! You have Kyuubi in you!? So you've cheated in all your fights?!" Naruto was suddenly in front of him, blue eyes now red. "I don't cheat! I use my advantages!" Kiba felt his ribs snap under Naruto's powerful punch! Obviously he doesn't use that much! He coughed up blood, falling, while clutching his stomach. Naruto looked down at him. "Are you even going to fight? The others did." Kiba growled at that, leaping up and attacking, "I've got to trap his arms then I'll nock him out and run for it! Kiba appeared behind Naruto, but before he could grab him a kunai was in his shoulder and Naruto was behind him. 'Shit! He's too fast and smarter, and a hell of a lot stronger!? Kiba made a run for the door. Naruto beat him there, kicking him into the wall, successfully stopping his breathing for a minute. "Shit! I'm trapped! Gah! Why'd we go on a date! I knew I should have said no! Gah, but he looked sad!' Kiba mentally hit himself, for pitying the murderer. He slowly stood up, back to the wall, in fighting stance, ready for his attack, Naruto stood next to him in the blink of an eye, and grabbed his weapon, enjoying teasing his new toy. 'I'm so screwed!' Kiba looked around, hoping he overlooked an exit. "Heh, you'll never escape!" Naruto was behind him, when he started glowing, orange chakra gathered over his body, and two tails streamed out.

'Shit! What the hell is he going to do?' Kiba watched fascinated as the fox's chakra covered his body. Kiba was clutching the wall, afraid for his life, for the first time. Naruto's red flaming slited eyes turned towards him. Kiba's feet collapsed, his body frozen in fear, eyes wide in fear, he watched Naruto walk towards him. The tails grasped him then pulled away, successfully shredding his clothing. Kiba stood terrified and naked before an amused Naruto. "Should we begin?" Kiba quaked in fear. The first tail wrapped around him, holding him and turning his back towards Naruto. Kiba closed his eyes hoping to die fast. He felt the other tail stab into his anus, he screamed in pain as it widened, ripping him apart, then, small pieces began stabbing him everywhere; the excruciating pain caused him to cry out, and begging him to stop. Naruto laughed stabbing further into him, crawling painfully upwards, Kiba cried out each time it stabbed upwards, when it reached his shoulder blade it paused, then it shot out, Kiba screeched in pain, tears streaming down his eyes. The tail pulled out the other tail dropped Kiba. Naruto said, "I'll leave you at home that mark's enough for today, tells anyone and you're dead!" Kiba nodded through his tears. Naruto disappeared, with Kiba in his arms, in fetal position; he was at Kiba's house in a mater of seconds. The next day, Kiba met the team for practice, the only one who noticed anything was Shino, who asked, "Kiba what happened?" Kiba had been shocked that Shino even talked, that he said he was just sick. Shino was quiet and looked (glasses!) Kiba over, he thought, then went off to train. Kiba was trying not to cry from the nine tailed fox image carved and bleeding into his back.

End FB

Kiba cringed at the memory. He heard a door break, 'Shit! He found me! What do I do!?' Kiba cowered against the corner, sweat pooled off of him as he feared if Naruto found him. Barging in his living room alerted him to the location of the demon. He then heard him in the room right outside his hiding place. "I know you are in here! If you don't come out, I'll go find a delightful Aburame, to toy with and kill!" Naruto, said in a sing song voice. Kiba glared, 'What do I do! He knows about Shino! Shino's already helpless! I've got to do something' His body froze in fear, 'Shit! This is not the best time to be scared! I've got to help!' Kiba froze as he saw Naruto's shadow under the small crack in his hiding spot. "Come on Kiba! Do you want me to kill your best friend? Kiba glanced as he prepared to fight, 'No boss! He'll kill you!' He whispered, "Better me than Shino!" Hell bit him, successfully stunning him until Naruto passed. When Naruto was in the next room Kiba headed out the window, sprinted out, heading to Shino's.

When he arrived, he went in with Shino. "Well Shino, looks like we won't be together." Kiba sighed fighting back tears, "Akamaru, and Hell will watch you, find someone to help yah till you're back, please take care of Akamaru, I'm sorry we didn't really get to date. But you'll find a better boyfriend." Tears welled up in his yes and a lump formed in his throat. "If only I'd never seen Naruto." Tears fell on Shino's sleeping head. Kiba stood up as Akamaru whined, Kiba patted his head, "Well boy, guard Shino ok? I'm going to be gone soon, but, if you don't protect him!" He glared at Akamaru, backing up his statement. Akamaru whined and layed down on Shino, Kiba leaned over and kissed Shino on the lips, tears falling on the sleeping nin. Kiba stood up and prepared to fight, and make a deal with Naruto.

Kiba left, never looking back. He passed Naruto, ignoring him until he reached the forest, he turned in fighting stance. Naruto entered the clearing, watching Kiba. "Naruto." Kiba nodded, "Ready to die? I need a new pet; one month was more than enough heh. Besides you are too unloyal! Shall I kill your bug freak?" Naruto chuckled, but stopped when he received a punch in the face. His eyes flared as Kiba returned to his previous position, "Insult him and deals off." "Deal? I wasn't aware of a deal." Naruto glanced Kiba over before waiting, "Here's the deal, Shino knows nothing of you, or what you've done, so leave him alone and I will go as far away so you can torture me, and I'll fight back hard! Deal?" Naruto debated before saying," If I refuse?" Kiba shifted into dog form, "Then I hope you beat me to Hokage's!" Naruto nodded, "Wouldn't want a bug freak to play with any way!" Kiba forced himself not to react; he was surprisingly calm for someone approaching death.

Naruto led them for ten min, before landing a great distance from Konaha. They nodded to each other, before getting into fighting stance. Naruto covered himself in fox chakra. Kiba went into half beast form. Naruto came first attacking from four sides, Kiba dodged two tails and Naruto, but one tail grazed his side, leaving a deep gash. It was deep, but not fatal. Kiba wearily circled Naruto waiting for an opening. He did his whirlwind attack, hitting Naruto's left arm. Kiba heard a satisfying crunch, knowing he broke his arm. Naruto smirked as orange chakra burst to the arm, he heard it pop, placing it back into place. Kiba thought, 'Shit, unless it is a lethal attack, he just heals!' Kiba attacked again, clawing Naruto's side very deeply, he noted Naruto winced. Kiba's hand burned from touching the chakra. Naruto appeared next to him, kicking him into a tree. Kiba's breath stopped as all air rushed out of his bruised lungs. He lay on the ground attempting to catch his breath. Naruto began picking him up with a chakra arm, scorching him with chakra burns. The hand pounded him into trees, snapping the trees in half. Every time Kiba breathed he was slammed into a tree. When Kiba almost passed out from no air, Naruto held him upside down in front of him. "Already done? Right when I was having fun. Maybe I will kill that bug freak, I'm sure he'd put up more of a fight." Kiba disappeared, then reappeared anger flashing in his eyes, "Never insult or threaten Shino!" Kiba punched Naruto square in the jaw (manly or what!? GO KIBA!) Naruto flew backwards, tails grabing trees to not crash. Naruto landed softly on the ground, holding his chin. Kiba ran to punch him again when a tail grabed him he struggled to escape, but to no avail (success).

Naruto approached, "Fun as that was, you injured my face! You'll die now!" The tails began swinging violently, after ten min. or so Kiba was shouting in pain, he was sure every bone was broken and seared except his kneck, he couldn't move, just feel the pain. Naruto stopped the rampage, smiling as he pulled Kiba close, eyes looking into red eyes. Kiba's eyes were still defiant, even behind the haze of pain. Naruto's tails ripped through his paints all pointed into a little hole. Kiba almost blissfully blacked out when they first stabbed in, his last image of Shino and Akamaru running towards the fight.

A/N Cliffy or what! WEEEE Yeah sorry bout the no updates in forever! I have been banned from my comp or busy for a while! I Finished this series I think two chaps left? Not sure I will type them this weekend SORRY for making you wait!


	11. race for life, a terrible decision

Race for a life, a terrible decision

Race for a life, a terrible decision

A/N I AM SOO SORRY guys, if anyone even reads this one!? Umm yeah, I have been working through stuff, and mentally been unable to write. I had all three of my fanfics completed, and I threw them away! IM SORRY! I know how they went so im just going to type them! IM SOO SORRY!

Disclaimer I only wish I could own Naruto…..

Shino P.O.V.

'What is this stuff on my face?' shino thought, as he felt the tears. "Where is Kiba?" he asked. 'Master! Kiba, went to fight Naruto, threatened to kill you, if Kiba didn't, horrible stuff happened boss wouldn't tell! Must help him or he will die!" Shino looked at the invisible bug in confusion, "why are you worried about Kiba? What's going on?" "Boss has been nice, gave Hell name, taken care of Hell, we must save!" Shino jumped up finally registering Kiba's in trouble in his brain. He felt Akamaru sit down barking. "Akamaru we can't let Kiba die! Get your butt up! Lets GO! You're the only one who can find him!" Akamaru whined, the insect said, "Boss ordered him to stay here, or else." Shino looked at Akamaru, "You must lead us to him! I will protect you from him ok?" Akamaru balked, but he wanted to save Kiba so he leaped to the window, breaking open the seal.

Shino and Hell were hot on his heals, he led them far into the forest, they burst into a clearing, right as Shino saw Naruto stabing into Kiba, Kiba looked broken, blood leaking from everywhere, it looked like he glanced up and saw Shino before blanking out. Shino Flew into a rage, he swung down, heading strait for Naruto. "O the little bug freak wanting to avenge his new boyfriend? How cute." Naruto swung a tail at Shino, who swiftly dodged, sending out insects to gather all the insects in the close area. Shino dodged Naruto's attempts to strike at him with his tails, finally when his bugs alerted him to completeing their mission, he called all in to swarm on the unsuspecting Naruto. In flew all the insects, some crawling some flying. It was a black wall of insects all around Naruto. Shino sent in the invisible insects to paralyze the Kyuubi vessel. He and Hell sprinted to Kiba's broken form.

"He's not breathing!" Shino did mouth to mouth crying as Kiba refused to breath. "Hell? You said your name was? Can you tell me if he will live if I rush him to the hospital?" "Master, he wont survive if you cant save him in two min, he wont make it" Hell was crying, which was weird because Shino had never seen a bug cry. "ok, I would never wish my curse on anyone, but there's only one way to save him…. Shino called out to the insects, asking for volunteers. Four spiders, twenty ants, Hell, and a couple of beetles answered the call. "There is a complex jutsu that will bind you guys to him, are you ok with that?" They all nodded. "Why are you guys willing to do this?" they were doing something insects never usually did. Hell answered for the group, "Boss has cared for us, and protected and been polite, even though he wasn't a Aburame! We love Boss" Shino nodded before forming a long line of hand seals. All the volunteer insects began glowing, and they all flew into Kiba.

Kiba began pulsing, the insects worked hard, repairing all that they could, Shino grabbed Kiba's form, he had only bought him some time, he must get him to Tsunade! He ordered the insects, surrounding Naruto to bring him in tow. He burst into the Hokage chambers, laying Kiba on the desk. "Please Hokage-sama heal Kiba!" Shino cried out. She burst from her seat and began healing him immediately while saying, "What the hell happened Aburame!" Shino told her exactly what he saw when he happened into the clearing to save Kiba, skipping the part about being knocked out and why, he just said he found Akamaru. Tsunade, noted the insects inside Kiba, and saw how they were the only thing that kept him alive and she glanced oddly at Shino but held her peace.

When Kiba made it away from critical point, and was breathing again, she watched as Shino ordered the insects to carry in Naruto. Naruto was wide eyed, unable to move. Tsunade stared at him sadly, "I knew this would happen, I just hoped Naruto would be strong enough to avoid it." A growl escaped the throat of Naruto, eyes still red. Tsunade burst into tears. "I really thought u coulda made it kid…" She called in five Jonín, to escort him to a chakra cell. "I am sorry Aburame, but seeing as you kept the Inuza alive, can I ask you to care for him?" She was seeing if he was actually what she thought he was to Kiba. Shino nodded and she caught a hint of a smile on his face. She handed Kiba to him and he left, with the report papers, to have Kiba fill out.

Shino arrived home with his prone friend, laying Kiba on the bed. "Kiba, please wake up…. Please?" "Hell! What's wrong? Why isn't he waking up?" "I don't know, Boss is dreaming, and its not good, he is mentally killing himself!" "Hell come here! You let Kiba see into my mind while I was tortured can you do the same right now for me?" Hell came out and nodded. Shino crumpled to the floor, opening his eyes, he was in Kiba's mind. Kiba was staring at a Naruto, whispering, "why? Because of you, I cant be with Shino…" Sobs broke out, " You had to make that mark… why? Did you hate me? Shino will never be able to accept a person who was raped, by a demon!" Kiba started sobbing uncontrollably, he was mentally cutting himself. Shino rushed over, and grabbed Kiba into a giant hug. Kiba looked up in surprise, "What are you doing here? Cant my brain just let me die? Why torture me? Was I a bad person?" Kiba cried into Shino's shoulder. (not entirely sure, but I think, they r both there mentally so its like they r there physically to each other? Ummm don't ask questions lol sorry) Shino started stroking Kiba's head. "Kiba, I love you so much, I will never hate you, it wasn't your choice to get raped. I will protect you." "Why must my mind torture me? Shino's dead! I saw him race into the clearing" Kiba began sobbing again. "Kiba, im really here, your ok, I saved you, Akamaru saved you, Hell saved you!" Shino gently lifted Kiba's head and kissed him on the lips, showing that he still cared, "I cant lie in your head either, due to the insects, ask me anything, if you are worried." "Why did you chose me? I am a jerk, ive been defiled by a demon, I haven't helped you! I've always hurt you! I'm sorry Shino!"

Shino gave him a sad smile, "Kiba, you have always showed me, since I met you, that someone wants to know. You've been there, you saved me! I chose you because you are precious, and if someone doesn't deserve someone, its me, I never opened up to you, you tried, and you saved me from loneliness. Please come back, I wont live without you!" Kiba just nodded, and Shino felt the walls surrounding them begin to dissolve. Shino was back in his own mind, and Kiba was stirring. Shino sat beside him on the other side of the bed, watching him slowly wake up. The second Kiba woke up Shino pulled him into a deep kiss. " I thought I lost you! When I saw you dead in the clearing, I didn't know what to do!" "I was dead? Then how?" Shino looked down guiltily, "I did a jutsu known only to my clan, I transferred bugs who willingly wanted to be bound to you, to you. They kept you alive till I got you to Tsunade." "I'm sorry Kiba." Shino looked ashamed, for forcing the curse upon him too. Kiba just hugged him. "Thank you Shino, now I get a chance with you!" Shino glanced at him surprised (sorry this kinda moved to a both P.O.V.!) Kiba said, "Hell?" and Hell flew out of his foot. "OUCH!" "Shit Shino how can you deal with that that hurts like… well Hell hehe" Shino looked down, sad. 'look what torture I shoved upon my best friend… No one deserves that…' Kiba noted how Shino turned sad. "o its fine Shino I love them! This way I will always have a piece of my bug freak with me!" He said his usual insult with affection. Shino glanced at him. "Hey Shino? Can… I take off your glasses?" Shino stared at Kiba for a second. "Sure Kiba, on one condition." Kiba looked at Shino and asked, "Sure what condition would that b?" Shino lifted Kiba onto his lap, giving him a kiss, "I get to remove your cloths tonight." Kiba turned bright red. Blushing he said, "Sure, but who's Seme?" Shino laughed, "we will see, we will see." And Kiba finally got to remove Shino's glasses and stare into eyes filled with love. Things were going to work out, they would make it.

A/N OO you think im going to leave u with no smex?! OO Not yet, NEXT chappy will have tons of smex! On one condition! (I want five reviews before the smexyness, NO ONE REVIEWS THIS STORY except me… which is awkward……) 

Ok please review, im sorry I didn't write the fan fic for almost eight months! IM SORRY!

Rascal


End file.
